


Melancholy Shutters

by casstayinmyass



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Domestic Tallster, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American History, Anna-centric, Attempted Sexual Assault By A Ghost, Awkward Flirting, Edmund In Glasses, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Ghost Simcoe, Light Angst, M/M, Moving, Past Relationship(s), Peggy Is A Good Friend, Plot Twists, Scary Movies, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements, Town secrets, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, ghost - Freeform, spooky atmosphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: When Anna Strong moves to Setauket to put the brakes on and let go of a past relationship, she didn't know her beautiful new house would come with a beautiful neighbor. Everything is perfect in the small, history-filled town; it's everything she'd ever dreamed of... until a few nights in, and Anna realizes her dream of a quieter life is beginning to turn into a nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern day ghost story I've wanted to do for a while!! I hope you all enjoy it- best read by candlelight, with tea and some mood music ;)

 

  

 

"Setauket, eh?"

Caleb Brewster's voice rang out through the busy Manhattan pub, his laughter booming loudly.

"Why do you want to live in a place so cut off from the rest of the world?" Ben Tallmadge asked.

"It's peaceful there," Anna laughed along, "And far, far away from all of you!"

"Aw, what are you on about? You'll be gone a day and realize how much you miss us," Caleb grinned.

"Quite the other way around, I'm sure," Abe Woodhull smiled, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah. We'll miss you," Ben quieted the others, nudging Anna softly.

"I'm flattered, gentlemen, I am," the Irish former-bartender teased her friends, "But you won't get rid of me that easy. I'll come back for regular visits."

"And you better!" Abe huffed, and Ben nodded.

"You can expect visits from us as well. Isn't that right, Caleb?" he asked pointedly. 

"Oh, I don't know," the contrary bearded man feigned, leaning back out of the range of Ben's burning glare, "Setauket is so far off in the bush, I don't know if I can take that much time off of work to saddle us up with the gas money, and suitcases, and... oh, this close to the wedding..."

"What a terrible burden I've placed on you, Caleb," Anna grinned.

"What a burden it'll be when we visit and you make us do all the laundry," Caleb retorted, and Anna lifted her beer.

"I'll drink to that!"

The three men cheered, clinking their glasses with Anna's, and they all drank until Rob, co-owner of the Townsend Bar and another close friend of theirs, let them know they were closing.

"Caleb's just being a louse... we'll be out to visit, really. Right after the wedding. But you've got to promise to keep in touch... for real," Ben muttered, lifting his eyebrows in concern. She smiled, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Don't worry, Ben. I will."

"A-and if you're ever in town, you know Caleb and I will give you the spare bedroom, right?"

"Yes- I'll be very lucky," Anna replied, kissing his cheek, "I wish you two the best."

All four friends had known each other since they were children, and Ben and Caleb had been living together for years. It was a common-law marriage by now, but they planned to make it official in August. Anna felt terrible about moving right before the wedding of two of some of her closest friends, but the prospect of seeing them afterward was exciting. The four got up, paying and leaving.

"Gonna miss the girl, tallboy?!" Caleb laughed, slapping Ben on the back, and Anna raised an eyebrow as he went on. "Aye, you and the thirty other men in this town she's slept with!"

"You two should compare notes," Ben retorted to his fiancé, and the other three howled with laughter at the usually stoic man's fiery comeback. Anna couldn't be mad at her loudmouth friends- not tonight; but she could spare a few jabs at Caleb's drunken ass.

"You're more of a girl than I ever was, Caleb Brewster, beard and all!"

"I couldn't agree more; the same could be said for any of us," Abe smiled, and took her hand, pulling her aside into private. "Hey... I'm really going to miss you."

Anna stared back at the man she had spent many a night with... she still found herself questioning where he stood for her, feelings-wise, which was frustrating. It was a miracle the two could still remain this close of friends after all the falling outs and tries at a relationship they had had. Now, Abe had just begun seeing a woman named Mary, which was somewhat of a relief to Anna- at least he was taken, and with him, the temptation.

"I know," she whispered back, "Take care of the guys for me. Lord knows they'll drive off a cliff without me to steer them back home safe... and hey, good luck with Mary, you." Giving Abe's hand a squeeze, she turned away from his troubled face and waved as she made her way home.  

 _Tomorrow, it won't be my home anymore,_ she thought to herself as she clutched her bag tighter to her. _Tomorrow, a new life starts for me._ She stared around at the trees, whisking her chestnut hair back in a ponytail to avoid tangling. It was coming to a point in her life where she was finally taking charge- she was going to do what she wanted.

And that, in this case, was moving to the sleepy little town of Setauket, into a quaint house by the lake. God, it was beautiful, and she almost couldn't bear to leave the lovely area after she was shown the place... now, she couldn't wait to get there, and stay for good.

-0-0-0-

"I love it here," Anna said aloud, trailing her hand up the rich oak of the banister. The style of the house was colonial, with charming paintings of the revolutionary war and a scent reminiscent of winter pine. That got her thinking of Christmas... She smiled wistfully. _Oh, it would be even prettier when it snowed._

"Right over here, miss?" one mover asked her, and she nodded, turning around.

"That's perfect there, by the mantle. Thanks."

She gazed up the stairs, and thought back to what the agent had told her about the place. It was one of the houses the British army had occupied when fighting during the revolutionary war. Doing some further research into the history of the house, Anna found that the past of it wasn't as cheerful as its lovely garden and paint job proclaimed.

 The officer staying there in the house owned by a newly-married couple, a Cpt. John Graves Simcoe, allegedly was a disproportionately violent man. He became obsessed with the young married woman, and after a rejection, he murdered his hosts; though, just before the woman of the house died, she stabbed Simcoe. Anna didn't know much about the ordeal, only that it was there was quite a mess left behind... Feeling along the paint, she wondered idly how many sheets of wallpaper it took them since then to cover the blood.

"Sorry- which bedroom do you want this in?" another guy asked, and Anna jumped, clutching her chest as she laughed, remembering there were others in the house.

"Oh, um... yes, just in there. Thank you so much." Biting her lip, she surveyed the view from the hallway window. The lake was so still right now, and she felt an urge to take a picture and send it to Abe with a cute little caption...

But something in her stopped that course of action.

_Your thing with Abe is in the past. You're starting fresh, remember?_

_Yes, but he's still a close friend._

_A close friend who can text you whenever he wants... Just not today. Today is for you._

Anna smiled to herself, tugging the lacy curtain over a little. Maybe there were neighbors she could meet. Yes, that would take her mind off Abraham.

Tugging on a comfortable sweater she had pulled from one of the open boxes, Anna pulled up her jeans a little and walked out the front door. It was a blustery day, and she looked around- by the lake, there were houses dotting the way, each one with a distinctive look. Some were white, some brown, but each possessed the same cozy feel that Anna's house did. She would get along fine here.

Suddenly, she heard someone curse, and she turned to see someone at the cherry tree, bending down to pick up a basket of cherries they had assumedly just dropped.

"Do you need some help with that?" she asked, rushing to the man's aid. He looked up, blinking, and Anna counted her luck at the first man she meet in this place was this attractive. _Wow_...

"Oh... I wouldn't want you to ruin your clothes, ma'am," he smiled cordially, swallowing his embarrassment, "This cherry juice can be absolutely horrid to get out of clothing- believe me, I've tried, and it's not a pretty picture." Anna grinned at the man's warning, noting how good he looked in this evening light. He wasn't traditionally handsome, but Anna felt herself drawn to the sexy curve of his jawline, his wide lips, the careful part in his brown hair... his body was lithe, and he was as tall as he was pale. She realized she was staring.

"These are old jeans, anyway. Adding a little color to them won't hurt." She knelt down and began to help put the cherries back into the basket, and the man pushed up his glasses a little, blushing at the close contact. He was a confident man in his day to day life, but when it came to women... he was practically helpless.

After a moment, he broke the silence. "I-I feel I should introduce myself! I'm Edmund Hewlett. I live over there, in that house." Anna looked where he was pointing, and her eyes brightened.

"Really! Well, so it happens, Mr. Hewlett, I appear to be your neighbor," she said, reaching a hand out to him, "Anna Strong."

"Anna," he repeated with a warm smile, "Welcome to Setauket. And, may I request you call me Edmund?"

“Edmund,” she nodded with a smile.  

Blushing, his eyes shifted over to the houses. "You live in... number 36, yes?"

"Yeah... 36 Lake Street... my address. Still getting used to the move, and the fact that that is, in fact, _my_ address!" she huffed a laugh, and Edmund nodded, eyes quickly darting away from the house in question.

"I can imagine. I wouldn't know, though, I've lived here for years. In the same old place I'm in now, actually. It was a grand place in its day... or, eh, so I've heard. Whitehall, it was called, home to a famous magistrate during the revolution."

"Oh," Anna grinned, standing up and rubbing her hands on her jeans, "This town seems so rich in revolutionary war history! There's a painting of the battle of Setauket in my house, the previous owners must have left it."

Edmund's eyes lit up. "You know of the battle of Setauket?" Anna nodded.

"My college history elective was a few years ago, but I brushed up on a couple of things before I came here."

"I'm... actually something of a history buff myself," Edmund said, looking adorably bashful about it all, "In my spare time, I do one of two things- read old books, or watch the stars." He smiled a little, almost wistfully. "Like I said, I've been here a while, and that's all you really can do in a place like this."

Anna hummed. "Any dirty secrets about the town you have for me? Any scandalous stories of the townspeople? Every little place like this seems to have a few." Edmund once again directed his attention back to her house, and after a pause, looked down.

"Ours is a relatively boring town, Anna," he told her, shrugging, "I'm not certain you'll find much excitement here, I'm afraid." Anna narrowed her eyes at her new neighbor. He was hiding something... or perhaps he was just being a gentleman, staying out of the town gossip and all that. She could respect that.

"Well, great!" Anna trilled, nudging him, "I came here for a nice, quiet place to live, and it seems I've found it."

"May I ask... why, you're looking for a quiet lifestyle?" Edmund asked, meeting her brown eyes, "I don't mean to pry, it's just that not many people in our general age range seem to seek out such tranquil surroundings. It's mostly the elderly that move here, in brutal honesty."

"Yes, my friends all thought I was crazy," Anna laughed, "Oh, I don't know. I've always loved the idea of moving out to a place like this, owning my own pub."

"Oh, was it you who bought the old place?" Edmund asked intently.

"Yes, have you been by to see the new sign?" Anna grinned. Edmund looked down and fidgeted, a curious habit Anna had picked up on, and he shook his head.

"I... I don't get out to town much. I can't- what I mean to say is, I'm rather socially awkward, as you might have guessed." Anna smirked.

"I happen to think you're charming, Edmund." Edmund blushed deeply, and Anna got back to the subject. "I used to be a bartender in New York, so I have a little experience. Once I get the place up and running, I'll treat you to a beer for being the first to make me feel welcome," she proposed, squeezing his hand. Edmund stuttered at the contact, his blush returning, and Anna smiled at him. "Have a good day, Edmund."

Edmund blinked after her, managing a small, awkward wave. Just as she was about to walk away, he spoke up again. "I-if you need, eh, some help settling in, or... directions around town, don't hesitate to knock!" he called, "The houses around here are known to harbor mice and such, and if you also ever needed some help clearing them out, just... just let me know." Anna nodded, mouthing a thank you, and Edmund nodded slowly, watching her walk away.

She was absolutely beautiful- nothing like what he had seen of any of the other women in this town. The way her tight jeans hugged her hips, the way that purple sweater hung loosely around her curvy frame... she seemed different; not that she would ever return his attraction to her. Edmund turned back to his cherry picking. She probably moved here with her boyfriend, or husband, or girlfriend, or some kind of person who was not someone like Edmund.

_It wasn't like he had a chance anyway... not when..._

Cutting off the thought, he gathered his things. The sun was going down, and if he was going to work on a cherry pie tonight, he had better get going on it- he had no one around to help him with it.

Anna let herself back into the house, listening to the crickets begin to chirp. No cars whizzing by or sirens wailing in the middle of the night... though it would be hard to adjust to the dead silence, she would soon get used to it, and appreciate it. Walking up the stairs, she collected the number the movers had left when they left, and took a little tour of the rooms once more- they looked much different in the dark. She had thought once or twice about modernizing the place, but immediately following ideas like those, she reminded herself the old style charm was one of the reasons was drawn to the place.

Peering into one of the rooms, the thick darkness swallowing her as she took a few steps in, that old story crept back into her mind. She found herself wondering which room Simcoe had stayed in, before he...

Shaking her head, Anna flicked on the lamp in the room, and watched the light illuminate every dark corner. She wouldn't scare herself out of this one... she was here to stay.

Anna knew the first night in a new place would be hard, so it was good that the movers had had the chance to set up the TV. As she flicked through the channels, she realized there weren't many stations in Setauket- no matter. Falling asleep to white noise tucked under a thick wool blanket helped ease her inevitable homesickness.


	2. Chapter 2

  The next morning, Anna woke up curled up on the couch. Rousing, she wiped the drool from the side of her mouth, and realized with a start that it was ten thirty in the morning; upon rising though, she remembered where she was- she didn't have to be anywhere just yet. Relaxing back on the couch, she looked outside. It was an overcast day, with sun trying its best to shine through the clouds, so she deemed it a perfect day to explore the town a little. Running up to the boxes on the second floor, she frowned, trying to remember which one she had packed with her undergarments. Suddenly, there was a creaking right above her head in the third and top floor master bedroom.

Anna looked up, hearing the wood shift. Was there someone up there? Did she lock the door last night? It suddenly hit her how careless she had been- anyone could have hidden away in here after the movers had gone... and now that she was a young woman, living by herself in a big house in the middle of virtually no where, she needed to be smarter. Mulling it over, she came to the conclusion that there couldn't be anything too dangerous up there- the creak hadn't been loud, so whatever was up there wasn't heavy. _If_ anything was up there- _didn't Edmund say something about mice?_ That thought comforted Anna a little... but she still brought the fireplace poker with her as she went upstairs.

The stairs to the third floor were dark oak, narrower than the other two sets, and Anna made it up after a few seconds. Holding the poker to her side, she peered into the room in question... to find the box marked 'panties and sleepstuff.' Letting out a breath, she dropped the poker and opened the box. She must have brought this up yesterday to her would-be room before hitting the couch, or perhaps the movers took some initiative and did it. Regardless, there was no one but her in the room, which left her to conclude it was either a mouse or the expanding of old wood.

Just as she was turning to go back downstairs and change, she felt a cool breeze on her neck, and turned to notice the window in the far corner had been opened. Blinking, Anna looked around, and walked back over to inspect the fluttering curtains. Probably something else she did last night... she was told by someone, probably Ben, that keeping at least one window open in a big house was a good idea for fresh air. Despite her apprehension, she was put at ease yet again as she realized the size of this window was much too small to fit a person through.

Turning away and hurrying down the stairs, she laughed at her nerves. Nobody was about to break into this old place, not if they were smart. All she had of value was her grandmother's old wedding ring and a couple of rusty old antique book ends.

Pulling on her coat, she locked the door, and gazed up at her house with a smile. It sure was the best thing she had ever invested in, since that Polly-Pocket dream home when she was ten.

The walk to town wasn't long. It only took her about a ten minute walk down a path through a small forest to get to the bustling town square (or as bustling as Setauket could get.) There were quaint little shops, such as handmade soaps with flowers in them, a beautiful dress shop, and some newer ones, like a Bittersweet jewelers and a few fast food places. Anna walked past a Maki Sushi and a Philadelphia Sandwich place, thinking to herself how out of place they looked... but she was hungry for continuity, so she forewent the Ye Olde Meat Shoppe to grab something else.

Entering the colonial-style sandwich shop, she could tell the owners seemed intrigued to see a new face. She smiled warmly at them. "Hello," she nodded, "I'm Anna Strong, I just moved here. I'm the one who bought the old tavern a few doors over." The woman at the front smiled back. She was a little older than Anna, with blonde hair done up in one of those sexy loose buns Anna never could master without all her hair falling out, and heavy makeup to accentuate her gorgeous blue eyes. Her baby blue blouse was perfectly matched up to her white jeans, and judging by her style, her clothing was probably very expensive.

"Anna- nice to meet you. Which house did you move into? I wasn't aware our town had any vacancies." Anna frowned a little. _Vacancies? What, was Setauket a motel or something?_

"36 Lake Street." Anna watched the woman's face closely, how her features froze slightly when she heard the address.

"Oh. Well, that's nice. The take-out menu is there on the counter." Anna eyed the menu.

"I was actually hoping to stay in… it looks like there's a storm brewing." The woman looked less than pleased, and Anna wondered what she had done wrong. But the woman nodded curtly, leaving Anna to decide what she wanted. The menu was colonial as well, each sandwich named after someone different from the revolutionary war. _Another business capitalizing off of the town's heritage,_ Anna thought.

She opted for a mozzarella Panini and fries with an orange pekoe tea, or the "King George III Combo", then sat down at the table. The place was deserted... probably because of the owner's stand-offish attitude. Anna ate a piece thoughtfully. The food was good, so no harm done.

Just then, her phone buzzed. Her heart skipped a beat... then she relaxed, as she realized it was just an email from Caleb, who had cc'd everybody with all of the wedding pictures. _That's right... it had been last night, hadn't it?_ Anna smiled as she flicked through the photos. Ben looked dapper as usual in a tux with a blue tie, and Caleb... well, Caleb was as dressed up as you could get him. Anna noticed everyone there... there was Lucas, Caleb's great uncle, and George and Martha, Ben's adoptive parents with Billy, his half brother... Abe was there, with- Anna squinted. That must be Mary, a tiny girl with curly blonde hair. Rob and Papa Townsend, as they called him, and even their librarian friend, Mr. Sacket, had attended... it was a big turnout, and Anna was still bitter that she had missed it.

Suddenly, someone sat down across from her.

Unbeknownst to Anna, it was the husband that owned the restaurant- his clothes were a little less designer than his wife's, Anna going so far as to call them hipster, with a thin blonde braid hanging from behind his rather tasteful man bun. She was worried he was going to kick her out or something, claiming they were closing early, but he reached out, putting a hand on hers.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about my wife's behavior. You must understand, in a town like this one, there are certain superstitions, and… after the tragedy, your house tends to carry somewhat of a," he made searching hand gestures, "stigma." Anna hummed.

“So I’ve noticed.”

“Rather ridiculous, I'd say, after all these years people still bothering themselves with the sins of some unbalanced army captain. Anyway, Peggy’s not usually this cold. She's... gone through some hard times recently- someone very _trying_ has been vying for her affections, and, well... I'm sure you've had your fair share of unwanted advances, yes?" Anna nodded, clearing her throat.

"Of course. There's no need to apologize- I'm sure we can all relate to that."

"Mm. So… 36?" he asked, voice gentle. Anna nodded, studying his eyes. They were a kind blue, with laugh lines around them.  

"I just wanted to get away from the city, you know?" The man nodded. "My neighbor, Mr. Hewlett, gave me the run down on the town."

"Mr. Hewlett?"

"Yes, Edmund's his name, he lives in 38." The man just nodded again curiously, obviously in the dark as to who she was talking about. Anna smiled, remembering how Edmund had told her that he didn't get out much.

"Well, I should be going. It was nice meeting you, Mr..."

"Andre. John Andre." Anna's eyebrows raised in interest as she shook his hand.

"Are you related to the man you named the roast turkey sandwich after?" she smiled, and John laughed loudly.

"I’m proud to say that I am. When I moved here from Philly, I did so because my ancestors were so involved in that war that it was almost as if I was getting back to my roots. Best decision of my life, let me tell you- marrying her, and opening this sandwich shop… this business was all somewhat of a passion of ours, as, I assume, your tavern is."

"Interesting... so, by your accent, is it safe to assume your ancestors fought for the losing side?"

"Unfortunately," John affirmed with a smile, "But, that was centuries ago. Everything happens for a reason, and life is beautiful now as it should be." _Yep. Total hipster._

"Well, I should get going." Anna gathered her things and packed up the rest of her fries. As she had guessed, it had begun to rain, but she didn't mind putting her hood up- she had forgotten to brush her hair anyway, so it masked her horribly askew mop. Wandering around town more, she walked by her tavern. She was supposed to begin working on it tomorrow, so it could open by the end of the week, and she was beyond excited- Anna had always dreamed of owning her own bar, just as John had guessed.

Returning to the house in the late afternoon, she saw Edmund again.

"Hey! I brought you some of my fries," she called, running over. Edmund smiled widely.

"Oh goodness... thank you so much, Anna, I- I'd invite you in for dinner, but I'm afraid I've only got the bare minimum in the fridge as of late."

"No need," Anna grinned, "I'm working on unpacking all my things anyway, so I don't have much time on my hands."

"Oh, yes- remember my offer! If you ever need some help with unpacking, just tell me, and I'll be over in a jiffy."

"I'll probably take you up on that at some point," Anna laughed, and waved, going back to her place. At least most of the furniture had been unpacked by the movers- she just had to fill the closet and put out all the little things she brought. Taking a box of silverware down, she tried to decide what to set out first. She'd stock the kitchen, then move to the bedrooms. She had to set up the guest bedrooms, which she had four of, and then she'd set up her own room on the third floor.

About ten minutes to midnight, Anna was onto her last guest bedroom on the second floor. She settled on a green comforter in this one. It looked kind of ugly, but this was the smallest guest room anyway, so it didn't really matter. _"The kid is not my son_ ," she sang softly along to the song she had on as she folded the comforter hospital style, tightly and neatly. Dancing over to the other side of the bed, she froze as she heard a noise downstairs. Checking the time on her phone, she pressed pause on her Michael Jackson and looked out the open door of the room she was in.

"Nobody could be knocking at the door at this time," she muttered to herself, the sound of her voice oddly out of place in the now-silence of the atmosphere. Creeping down the stairs anyway, she finally made it to the first floor, and opened the big door.

"No one," she whispered, looking out at the dark yard. Crickets chirped around her, and she shivered in the night air. Maybe it wasn't a knock at the door she had heard. Turning around and closing the door with her back, she looked around the entranceway. Taking a few steps in, she saw that she left the fire burning, which must have crackled. Then, out of the corner of her eye as she was returning upstairs, she saw that the cutlery drawer had been opened.

Anna frowned. She knew she had closed that... or, maybe she didn't. She had been so busy, maybe she hadn't noticed. Going in and making sure all of her utensils were still there, she sighed. Nothing was missing... so what the hell had she heard? Rubbing her shoulders, she turned apprehensively. Were those the sounds of footsteps outside? 

Just then, her phone buzzed loudly against the counter, and Anna screamed, slapping a hand over her mouth. After a second frozen up against her refrigerator, she let out a sharp puff of air. Coming to her senses and realizing what it had been, she started laughing hysterically, sliding down to sit on the floor. Holding her head in her hands, she recovered from her giggle fit, and checked her text.

_Abe: Hey. How you surviving out there? ;)_

Anna's smile faltered, and she typed out a long message back slowly. _Hey! I'm great, better than ever. How are you guys doing? Miss you all._ There. Non-personalized. Friendly.

She didn't hit send.

-0-0-0-

The next morning, Anna went over to Edmund's. Knocking on the door, she waited, looking around. She had never really gotten a good look from far away at his place, but from what she saw, it was in worse shape than Anna's place... that gave her some strange hope that he was single. Today, she had dressed in a cropped sweatshirt that exposed her midriff and nautical-anchor navel ring, and a pair of burnt orange skinny jeans. Ben liked to refer to those particular jeans as her 'come fuck me' pants, but that was _totally_ not why she was wearing those over to Edmund's. 

She waited a little bit longer, and peered into the windows. All of them had their curtains drawn, and she saw no light inside. Maybe he was out. Shoving her disappointment down, she took a bite of the bagel she was finishing, and walked back over to her place by the lake to get ready for her first day of preparation in town. As she was walking, she thought she saw something in the lake, like a petticoat. She decided to go check out what it was- maybe she was weird, but if it was nice enough, maybe she could hang it out to dry and wear it... she was always into salvaged vintage stuff.

Making her way down, she passed by some little rabbits dashing into the bushes on her way to the little dock, and saw the petticoat floating. She leaned out to grab it, lying down on her stomach to reach, and finally pulled the clothing over. As she did so, she squinted at something that had been beneath it. There was something buried at the bottom of the lake, something deep under the dirt... leaning forward, she tried to make out through the ripples what it was. It was graying white, stained with green algae... perhaps a shoe? She was leaning even closer, grimacing, when she saw a the faint reflection of behind her in the lake, someone wearing red and white. Gasping, she almost fell in, before she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

"Anna!"

She turned to find Edmund, wearing _not_ red and white, but a flattering shade of blue. Catching her breath, she blinked, and got up with him, brushing her clothes off.

"What were you doing?" Edmund asked worriedly, rolling his sleeves up, "You would've fallen in if..."

"I just... I just thought I saw something," Anna swallowed, accepting his hand as he helped her up the steps to the main path. Following beside her, Edmund cleared his throat.

"Well. I, um, heard you knocking at the door earlier, but I'm afraid I was indisposed-" Anna looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, and Edmund coughed nervously, adjusting his glasses. "In the shower." Anna smiled, nodding.

"No worries at all. I just wanted to say hi before I went to get my pub ready for opening."

"Is it time already?! Ah, well, much luck!" he said, and Anna thanked him. "How has the new place been treating you?" he continued.

"It's extraordinary," Anna told him, "I've got everything out and sorted now, it looks great. You should have seen me last night, though- I gave myself the fright worthy of AFV." 

"What happened?"

"I heard all sorts of noises, I felt as if I was going out of my mind!" Edmund's expression was oddly dire, until Anna snorted. "Then my phone went off, and I nearly had a heart attack," she told him, and Edmund attempted to laugh with her.

"So... the noises were just from your... um, mobile phone?" he asked lightly, biting his lip. He sounded so awkward speaking about technology, and _that lip bite_... Anna felt her heart beat a little faster at that motion, and she smirked.

"Well, no. But I was very tired last night, it could have been anything." Edmund stared for a second, then nodded curtly.

"Of course." They walked up to her house, and Edmund stopped at the door with a smile on his face. "Have a good day, Anna."

"Edmund," Anna said quickly, and before she turned, she made sure to unzip her hoodie a little more. "Thank you. I... I like walking with you." Edmund lifted his chin, avoiding her obvious cleavage.

"I enjoy your company as well, Miss Strong," he smiled, and with a little nod, he turned to walk back home. Anna watched after him, chewing on her bottom lip. God, she wanted him to kiss her. Maybe he had had a bad experience in the past with a relationship, which is why he was so reserved now... or, maybe he didn't want to rush things. That was fine. Anna wasn't used to men being so immune to her advances... she imagined, despite his reservations, that he would be an excellent kisser.

Going in and trying to forget the idea, she got something warmer on and headed out to the future Strong Tavern. Once she had made it down the little path and into town, she caught John and Peggy on their way out of their restaurant, giving them a wave.

Once inside her tavern, she tied her hair back, and took a look around. This should be a piece of cake compared to cleaning her house.

-0-0-0-

"I miss Anna," Ben complained, "Shopping for Halloween stuff isn't the same without her."

"I know," Abe agreed, picking up a cheap Frankenstein mask, "She'd be all over this stuff. I wonder if they even celebrate Halloween in Setauket."

"Of course, you idiot," Rob rolled his eyes, "They're not a primitive _culture_."

"What, have you been there and seen for yourself?" Abe retorted indignantly.

"I have," Rob sniffed, "On an educational vacation with my father when I was a child."

"I assume you went to Colonial Williamsburg too."

"Yes..."

"Figures," Caleb laughed, sorting through the prop weapons, "Papa Townsend _would_ take you on the most boring road trips. We all got to go to Disneyland, while you had to go learn all about GWash and his founding sons."

"There's no need to rub it in," Rob scowled, picking up a clown costume to examine.

"If it makes you feel better," Ben muttered, nudging Rob, "I didn't get to go to Disneyland until I was 14." Rob managed a bitchy half-smile, and tossed his costume back on the rack.

"Hey, why didn't Mary come along with us?" Caleb suddenly asked, and Abe looked up.

"Oh, she's not into all this Halloween stuff, really. It's still September even, she thought it was a little dumb that decorations were already out. Plus, she said she wanted to get the laundry done while I was out." He shrugged, turning back around. He didn't want to tell them the real reason, that Mary still felt a little alienated from their group.

"And... she didn't protest your excursion?" Rob asked, a slight smirk playing at his lips.

"What kind of question is that?" Abe snapped, "What the hell are you suggesting, Robert?"

"Oh, nothing. So she was fine with it, then?"

"Of course! Anyway, I can do what I want!"

"Yeah, Mr. Defensive?" Caleb laughed, and Abe turned to him, glaring.

" _Yes_."

"Face it, you're whipped."

"I am _not_ -"

"You are," Ben mumbled, stifling a laugh, "You haven't been out for a beer with us for a good long while." Abe looked ready to punch someone, so they all stopped turning back to what they were doing. Then he spoke up.

"Okay, maybe a little," he admitted, and everyone started to laugh again.

-0-0-0-

It was cool on the late September night, so Anna ran a bath. This was the first time she had the night to herself since the night she had moved, and she felt she deserved it. Getting the water running, she breathed in the steam that rose up contentedly, and added some pumpkin pie scented bubbles (she was so in love with that obscure scent that she got two candles in it before she left New York) and set her phone to play some Corinne Bailey Rae. Slipping out of her clothes, she hummed along to the song as she cracked the door ajar and got into the tub. The bubbles felt amazing, as did the hot water, and Anna relaxed further under. It was so nice to be alone. Realizing she had forgotten the lighter for the candles, she groaned, and got out. She wrapped a towel around herself, and padded down the wooden hallway, leaving tracks behind. She didn't know why she had the towel- it wasn't like anyone could see her. Dropping it to the ground, she grinned devilishly. Grabbing the lighter, she ran back to the bath, and got back in, lighting three of the candles she had brought in. Watching the orange glow flicker, Anna exhaled, dragging her fingertips through the water. Letting them trail up her torso, she thought of the last time she had been touched by a man. She couldn't remember who it was, but it had been some guy that vaguely resembled Abe.

Jesus, Anna was tired of wanting Abe... she had lost interest, even if he hadn't. Feeling her own hand trail up her body, she instead found thoughts of Edmund Hewlett filling her mind, thoughts of those wide, full lips kissing down her body, over her breasts...

Letting out a tiny sigh, she grazed her right nipple with her thumb. Her lips parted, eyes closing, and she was just about to move on to the other one before she heard a door shutting quietly. Her eyes opened, and saw that it wasn't the bathroom door that had closed; she could see out into the hallway, and all of those doors remained open as well. Leaning over the side of the bathtub, she peered out... but still couldn't see far enough down the hallway. Maybe she had been imagining it; but after everything she had heard the past few nights, she was hesitant to brush it off. Reaching for her oversized uni shirt, she dried off and put that on.

The darkness of the hallway unnerved Anna, especially since she didn't know which door had been closed. After carefully inspecting each, she deduced that it wasn't on this floor.

Suddenly, she heard something else downstairs, like water running. Walking down, she saw that none of the sinks were on, main bathroom or kitchen... this was getting strange. Then she felt it again. The cool breeze on the back of her neck, instantly drying the water droplets there. It almost felt like a breath.

Turning slowly and as bravely as she could, Anna peered over to shoulder- to find nothing again. Letting out a growl of frustration, she stomped through her house to the back door, making sure it was locked and making sure the windows were all closed. Reaching the back door, she looked out, and thought she saw someone walking down by the lake... it almost looked as if they were _marching_.

"What the hell?" Anna whispered softly, face contorting. It was almost one bloody AM by now! They'd have to be crazy to be out for a walk at this time.

Another bump, something that sounded like a heavy belt clinking, and Anna whipped around- in time to see a face by her kitchen window, one that looked exactly like, if she wasn't mistaken, the one from the reflection in the lake. Letting out a scream, she plastered herself to the back door in shock.

When she finally mustered up the courage, she took a few steps toward the kitchen, but couldn't see anyone anymore. Turning around, her eyes watered, and she ran upstairs, only to slip on the water trail she had left from the bath. Cursing loudly, she held her knee, and limped up to the third floor to hide in her room-

And found that the door to her bedroom was the one that had closed.

Stumbling backward, Anna made her way downstairs as quickly as she could, and, pulling every goddamn curtain shut on the whole first floor of her house as quickly as she could and turning off all the lights, she got under the wool blanket on the couch. Feeling around shakily, she found her phone, which she had left on one cushion, and sent off a text to her friends:

_Come visit ASAP. I need to hear someone else's voice for a change._


	3. Chapter 3

"Knew you'd go crazy without us!" Caleb grinned, picking Anna up and spinning her around. Ben hugged her, an equally big grin on his face. They had come the day after she had sent the text, around mid-afternoon when she had closed up the tavern early for the night.

"I just didn't want you to feel forgotten," Anna retorted, tossing their bags onto the stairs, "Alright, let's have it then. Show them to me." Caleb and Ben both proudly lifted their hands, and Anna squealed at the matching wedding bands. "They're gorgeous!"

"So's the man that's wearing it," Caleb murmured, and Ben blushed as his husband ambushed his neck with kisses. Anna laughed.

"Speaking of _that_... come find your guest room in the labyrinth that is my house."

"It's really great," Ben commented, looking around at the huge place, "And you're sure we're not intruding?" Anna stopped to stare at her friend at this.

"Ben, _I_ invited _you_ , and I'm the only one who lives here. What do you think?" Ben nodded, looking down. 

"Abe said that he's really sorry he couldn't come- work, and all that. He told me he sends big hugs."

"Well, that's acceptable," Anna replied playfully, masking her irritancy at the obvious fact that _Mary_ wouldn't let him go, "I suppose I won't punch him _that_ hard next time I see him."

"I say do the little ferret in anyway," Caleb muttered with a smile, raiding the fridge as the other two ventured up the stairs. Anna looked down the hall at the bedroom door that had remained closed, and got chills at the memories of the night before. At least now it put her at ease knowing her best friends would be staying in one of the guest rooms- now she wouldn't have to be alone, at least for a little while.

That night, the three had set up in the living room with some wine and- strangely enough- bagels and cream cheese, a specific tradition.

"So who's this Edmund?" Caleb asked playfully. Anna had been gushing about him, as she was slightly tipsy and she knew her secrets would never leave the room.

"My neighbor," Anna giggled, "He's so nice and kind, and sweet jesus- if you could see the cheekbones on the man-"

"Always on about the cheekbones, eh?" Caleb laughed, and Ben cut in.

"Have you two-"

"Shagged?" Caleb asked, and Ben's mouth hung open incredulously.

"That's not what I was going to ask, Caleb!"

"S'what _I_ was gonna ask."

"I was going to ask if you've spent any time together, like on a date?" Ben asked, blushing. Anna smiled bashfully, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No to both, I'm afraid. But once you two mosey on out, maybe I'll just be burning with so much desire for Edmund that I'll be forced to invite him over at once and ravage the man," she said dramatically.

"Why not do it tomorrow? We’ll try to stay out of your way," Ben joked. 

"No, we'll want to have sex on every surface of the house- one orgasm per room, and that's a hell of a lot of orgasms in one night."

"That's my Annie," Caleb grinned, lifting his glass. Ben shook his head, setting his own glass down.

"Remember when we were young, and we used to have sleepovers like this?" he smiled.

"My mum never was too keen on the idea of me spending the night with four boys at a time," Anna laughed.

"Then she realized that Benny was as gay as the flowers in May, and gave her seal of approval."

"We would have the best sleepovers," Anna sighed, pouring more wine, "This is long overdue."

"The only thing missing is Woody," Caleb muttered, taking a bite of his bagel, which was 80% cream cheese anyway, "I miss my partner in crime."

"I, for one, am glad we don't have you and Abe running around, drawing mustaches on us in the middle of the night," Ben said, falling back onto a pillow. Caleb shrugged.

"You'd look alright with a mustache." Ben huffed.

"You've got enough facial hair for the both of us, thanks. Rob looked alright with the mustache, though."

“Here, here!”

 Anna flipped around, digging around in Caleb's backpack. "You brought movies!" she grinned, looking through the titles, "Oh, thank god. We've only got three channels out here."

"Oi, how do you live?" Caleb snorted, finishing off the bottle of wine and venturing off on a quest to find a new one.

"I convinced him to bring all the good ones," Ben mentioned, rolling over onto his stomach, "Indiana Jones, Star Wars, Forrest Gump, National Treasure, and my favorite- Captain America. If it weren't for me, we'd be choosing between Love Actually and The Notebook."

"Those are quality films, Ben," Caleb called from the kitchen, then shook his head. "Nah, we all know Annie's gonna pick a horror flick. We brought Nightmare on Elm Street and Insidious just for you!"

"And The Conjuring, if we want to pull an all-nighter," Ben added, reading the back of one of the titles idly. Anna hesitated, looking down at her lap. It was true that she was always the one to force the guys to watch the scariest movies known to humankind and call them pussies if they hid their eyes, but...

"You know me too well," she feigned a smile, "But I think I'm in the mood for a good classic. What about, eh... here, you brought the Avengers! I still haven't seen it." Ben stared at her, and Caleb stopped his bustling to stare as well.

"Am... am I hearing this right?" Caleb asked, sauntering back to the huge living room, "Anna Strong wants to watch something that _won't_ make me piss my pants in fright?!"

"Shut up, I'm just... in a state, I suppose."

"A state?" Ben asked, turning to her, "Why?" Caleb also gathered around, and Anna mentally cursed herself for dropping that hint. She hadn't wanted to bring it up to her friends, but now that they were on the subject, she might as well explain.

"It's nothing much..." she muttered, then leaned in. "I just heard a few noises, that's all."

"Like wailing, chains, screaming?!" Caleb asked, too excitedly, and began to hum the theme of the Twilight Zone. Ben smacked him in the leg with a laugh.

"No," Anna whispered, looking up the staircase wearily, "Just... other noises." She brought her fingers up to her mouth, chewing her nails lightly. "I... I saw a face at the window too, and saw someone walking around the bushes."

Caleb's smile faltered, and Ben sat up. "Do you think someone's been stalking you?" Ben asked, his protective big brother mode kicking in.

"No, no... well, maybe, I don't know," Anna admitted, gazing out the window as well, remembering the face, "Why would anyone want to stalk me?”

“You’re a pretty girl alone in a great big house. Who better?” Caleb scoffed.

“But it's not just outside the house- I mean, I'm hearing things in here too. Unless it's a crafty little bugger of a mouse stalking me, I don't know what to make of it."

"You're not thinking it's..." Caleb started, looking between Ben and Anna, "Anything _supernatural_ , right?" Anna let out a sigh.

"No, but... I'm shaken, that's all."

"And that's why you invited us over," Ben realized, and Anna nodded.

"Last night, it... it got so bad... I was so scared, and I didn't know what to do," she breathed, lower lip beginning to tremble, "It was like living a nightmare." Ben wrapped her in a hug, and Caleb joined in, the three squeezing each other tightly.

"You know what I think you need?" Caleb murmured to her. Anna blinked at him in question. "More wine, and Chris Hemsworth's biceps to hold you over on Mr. Eddie next door." The Irish woman laughed, wiping her eyes, and took the offered glass.

Much later, into the small hours of the night, Anna woke up in a cold sweat, wrapped in a sheet. She opened her eyes to darkness, all around her, stale air filling her lungs as she sat up. Looking around and adjusting to her surroundings, she realized that she was in her own room, still feeling a little woozy from the wine. Turning on the lamp and checking her phone, she saw that it was 3:37 in the morning, and slumped back against the wooden headboard. Looking around her room, she checked to see if anything was out of the ordinary, but everything was just as she had placed it, even the curtains. Then she remembered that Ben and Caleb's ugly green guest room was right under hers for the time being, and relaxed a little. She was safe. She was safe, and she could defend herself...

Not that she would need to, of course.

-0-0-0-

"Do whatever you want with the place, just don't wreck the furniture," Anna told her friends, opening the door. She was heading out to work, and Caleb and Ben nodded dutifully as she left.

"We'll be sure to throw the greatest frat party Setauket's ever seen!" Caleb called, giving a salute.

In town, as she was unlocking the tavern, Anna fixed the sign that read 'Strong', and smiled. It was a dream come true.

"It looks marvelous, I must say," a voice from behind her said, and she turned.

"John! Oh, I appreciate you saying that. I cleaned it up a few days ago, and now I'm just waiting for business to pick up."

"I'm sure you make a wonderful bartender, Anna," John smiled, "People will flock to this place."

"I've got the experience, at least," Anna said, "My entire career has been sustained by drunk old men."

"Hopefully you don’t receive too many unwanted advances," John mumbled, wiggling his eyebrows. Anna grinned.

"They may try, but they get so hammered they'd be lucky if they could lift a finger to me." The two laughed, and John turned to greet his wife, who was rushing over.

"Anna- Anna, I'd like to apologize for the way I acted- it was silly, I wasn't being reasonable," she said, closing a hand over Anna's, and the brunette just shook her head.

"No worries, really. From what I've seen, you're both lovely people, and I don't hold it against you that you were weary of an outsider from a house like mine. Most small towns are like that, I wasn't expecting a welcome mat rolled out for me when I first arrived." Peggy giggled with her, and Anna looked between the two of them.

"Where were you headed off to? If you've got nowhere to be, I'll bestow the honor upon you two of having the ceremonial first drink in the place."

"We just came from our restaurant, actually," John informed her, then looked down, "We've had to sell."

Anna's eyes widened. "What?! No! To who?!"

"His name is Ben Arnold," Peggy seethed, rolling her eyes, "The dickbag has had a creepy crush on me ever since high school, and has had it out for our _business_ ever since I turned him down and married John."

"Now he's finally gone and done it," John muttered, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets, "Saved up enough money to buy the place."

"But... but where will you work now?" she asked.

"Well, I'll sell some of my paintings that I've done over the years... other than that, we'll have to find something else to pay the bills," John shrugged.

"John's quite good at playing the flute, maybe you could join a band of some sort," Peggy shrugged, and John scoffed.

"I don't fancy living on the street, but I appreciate that you believe in me that much." Anna suddenly got an idea.

"Wait! You two can work for me!"

John blinked, and Peggy's eyes lit up. "Really?! Do you mean it?!”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Oh, you're just a dear, oh thank you."

"No, it's no worries," Anna grinned, "I was looking for some employees anyway, so I can work shifts like my last job."

"That's... very kind of you," John smiled, "We're seriously in your debt."

"It's no big deal at all," Anna assured again, “Why don’t you come in and I’ll show you around the place?” She opened the door to let them in for the day.

At home, Caleb was sitting in a big armchair that had been left behind by the previous owners of Anna's house, reading the Setauket paper. "Find anything?" he called up, and a disheveled looking Ben poked his head around the corner.

"No! And I'm not going to in _broad daylight_ , Caleb."

"Just keep trying, Tallboy- ghosts never sleep. We'll find something sooner or later- I feel a great, malevolent presence in this house. The one Anna was talking about!"

"Okay, Allison Dubois," Ben muttered, popping back out of sight. Caleb could hear the faint voice of his husband, fading further away, calling: "If you're in this house, spirit, please give us a sign!" Caleb shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"He'll fall for anything.” Raising his voice, he looked up. “Hey Ben! Get your ass down here and read this!" Ben came walking down with his arms crossed, and Caleb handed him his phone. "This place was a bloodbath back in the old days! That Simcoe fellow... see what he did? He took a kitchen knife, put it right through the guy's neck in his bed while he slept."

"God… the wife was stabbed too, right in the stomach..." Ben muttered, scrolling down the article.

"But she managed to kill the bastard before he died," Caleb finished, putting his feet up. "Right on those stairs there. By the stains, apparently they could tell she was dragged by this Simcoe fellow all the way down, and on the last step, she stabbed him to death before she passed away from blood loss herself about an hour later."

"Jesus..."

"Yep. It was heralded as the bloodiest crime Setauket saw during the war- they say it took five slaves to clean up the mess."

"They still had slaves around back then?" Ben asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah. Crazy or what, huh?"

"It is," Ben murmured, looking around the place, "No wonder Anna's hearing things. Do you think she knows about this?" Caleb shrugged.

"Don't know. Must be legit what's going on though; we both know she's not one for believing in spooks." Ben looked up the staircase, which seemed almost ominous to him now that he knew the history of them.

"I wonder what bedroom it happened in."

"Doesn't matter... ol' Simcoe's gone, Benny boy. No such things as spirits."

-0-0-0-

Upon returning home, Anna found Caleb already in the kitchen making dinner, Ben sitting up on the counter and eating the scraps. She walked over, jumping up and settling beside her friend.

"Well, I suppose it pays off inviting you two here."

"Least we could do," Caleb grinned, and Ben added,

 "You've got a lovely place here, and you're nice to let us stay."

"Of course. Good news," she said, stealing a piece of camembert brie that was supposed to go in the salad, "I've just hired two employees for the tavern."

"Ay, good for you!" Caleb exclaimed, and Ben nodded enthusiastically.

"Amazing, Anna."

"I think this calls for a toast," Caleb said, and lifted his wine glass, which was filled with white wine this time. "One for you," he said, taking a drink, "And one for the ladies of Spain I'll never lay with again," he finished, pouring a little into the mushrooms he was expertly sizzling up. Ben frowned at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Caleb shrugged.

"I like Spanish ladies."

"You're so weird."

"I've got the ball and chain now, Benny-boy. That’s one big vergüenza for me."

"What, would you like to roleplay, then?"

"Not opposed to the idea."

"Alright, you two," Anna cut in, "That'll be enough of that." Grabbing her phone, she checked her texts again. Sitting there was the last one from Abe, which, after some deliberation, she opened.

_I'm great out here. Met someone... maybe :p Congrats on you and Mary, and I hope work gets a little easier for you so you can visit sometime soon- would love to show you around the place._

Nodding to herself, she sent the message. No use avoiding him... they were still friends, after all, nothing more. Not when she felt this way about Edmund.

God, she was crazy. She didn't even know if he liked her back, not _that_ way. Maybe it was time to find out. She sprawled out to the voice of Jack Johnson, thinking about when she would see him next... maybe she would go see him the next day.

Nothing happened that night, just as nothing had the night before. Anna didn't feel any overtly _hostile_ presence as she had before, and heard no loud creaking, except for an errant rustle from Caleb and Ben downstairs or the odd floorboard bending a little. She even ignored the faint fluttering of her curtains before she fell asleep.

Then she woke up with the bruises.

Inspecting her ankles, she frowned. There were light bruises that wrapped around, almost as if someone had grabbed her hard enough to break the blood vessels. Settling back on the bed, she replayed the events of the night before... she hadn't done anything particularly rough... the only bruise she should, theoretically, have, is the one on her knee from slipping the week before. But she hadn't felt anything last night- surely, something strong enough to cause this would have caused her to wake upon contact. Getting up, she let it slide wearily. She supposed it could have just been the way she was sleeping, or some freak thing where her vessels just decided to burst there.

Treading downstairs, she slipped her housecoat on.

"You look disturbed," Ben commented.

"That's cause she didn't wake up in Eddie's bed!"

Anna laughed, deciding not to tell her friends about the strange bruises. It would only rouse more questions and concern, and they all had better things to do than worry over that old business.

"I intend to rectify that today, Caleb," Anna said, pouring herself some orange juice, "I'm going to visit Edmund after work."

"Oh shit!" Caleb turned, raising his eyebrows, "You want us out, or...?"

"No, you ass," Anna smirked, "I'm not going to invite him to stay- not yet, anyway. I've still got to find out if he likes me well enough."

"You said he gets all blushy around you?" Ben asked, "That's a sure sign."

"Speaking from experience, tallboy?" Caleb grinned, and Ben tossed a tea towel at him.

"All I'm saying is... he'd be lucky to have your company," Ben smiled, and Anna put a hand over her heart.

"Ben, I fear you're going to make me cry with your tender words of consolation," she feigned, and Ben huffed.

"Chivalry lives on through me," he muttered sarcastically, and caught Anna as she fell back into his arms dramatically.

-0-0-0-

Anna's hands deftly rubbed at her ankles as she stood behind the counter, polishing a glass. She had come to love working on the rainy days- people were much more pleasant, if you can believe that, mostly because there was a wood fire inside and they were getting colder as October approached.

"What can I get you?" she asked the man who came in, and he grumbled something in the way of, "Scotch." So much for pleasant people, then. "Of course." Once she had poured it, the man nodded to her, and downed the glass. He was a big, bulky man, with hulking muscles, a strong, square jaw and low-set brows.

"Rough day?" she asked, and he nodded, cracking his knuckles.

"Rough year. The woman I love marrying someone I detest, and what do I get for recompense? A bloody shop from them, that I had to buy." Anna's breath hitched. So _this_ was Ben Arnold.

"How... unfortunate," she tried, turning around and biting her lip. Usually she was better than this at consoling customers, but really- how could anyone _detest_  a dear like John?

"Yup," the man mumbled in reply, and Anna turned to refill the glass. It would certainly be awkward for Peggy if he ever came in and saw her... though, this man struck her as a daytime drinker only, and Peggy and John alternated evening shifts. After Benedict left, the day was quiet. It picked up around five, right before Anna got off for the day, and she met a few people who were considerably less prickly than Benedict Arnold.

Following the path back to her street through the woods after work, Anna wrapped her arms around herself. The air definitely was getting colder. Stepping a little quicker, she gazed around her. The woods were dark, the moonlight revealing dark shadows against the leaves and strange shapes with the branches. _That was not the figure of a man standing behind that tree, it was only the darkness playing tricks on her._ Then she heard a twig snap, and she started to run. Running until she reached Edmund's house, she knocked. While she waited and secretly hoped he would open the door, she checked behind her, staring back into the woods. The strange figure was gone, which means it couldn't have been a shadow... it would still be there if it was a shadow, but... but...

"Anna!"

Anna whipped around, and brushed the stray strands of hair out of her eyes. "Edmund- I hope I didn't wake you... I haven't seen you in a while, and I wanted to come see how you were after work."

"You wanted to see how I was?" Edmund asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes," Anna said, then looked down, smiling. "I... I mean, I sort of wanted to spend some time with you, as well..."

"Come in, come in," Edmund murmured, taking her hands and ushering her into his house, "It's freezing outside- snow should be coming early this year, I assume, with this weather." Rushing over to the couch, Edmund took the blanket that was draped over the side and wrapped it around Anna's shoulders.

"Here, make yourself comfortable."

"Oh, there's no need-"

"I insist," Edmund smiled, gazing back into Anna's eyes, and for a second, she was speechless. Then he hurried off to, presumably, the kitchen, and Anna was left to study her surroundings. The inside of his house was considerably nicer than the outside- he had colonial furniture with lots of old antiques everywhere, including a piano... it didn't look like he had a television, or, for that matter, a phone anywhere. Still, it was a lovely space- the fire was large and warming, and classical music was playing from somewhere.

"Here, some tea," Edmund said, handing Anna a warm cup and leading her over to the couch. She smiled, smelling the drink. "Madagascar Vanilla... I hope it's to your liking," he said, and Anna took a sip.

"Thank you so much. I look forward to seeing what you'll do to keep me warm in the winter, once it really starts getting cold!"

"Hopefully with something much more interesting than tea." Anna looked up, and Edmund's mouth opened. "I... that's not what I- of course, I would love to- but I, I meant a coat, or..." He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm quite terrible at this, aren't I?"

"It's fine," Anna whispered, "So am I."

"I highly doubt that," Edmund huffed, "Beautiful woman such as yourself. You've probably had many admirers in the past."

"I have," Anna nodded truthfully, "The word _admirers_ putting it lightly. Wherein the problem lies." Edmund tilted his head slightly, so she continued. "Nothing seems to work out for me. I'm just... that _girl_ that you go to for a fun night, you know? I had a chance at a happy relationship with someone, but...” She shook her head, thinking of Abe, “It got complicated." Edmund looked down, and dared to reach out for her hand again.

"Well, if it's any consolation... I think you're a lot of fun, and I haven't even spent the night with you.  _Dammit Edmund, that was a right foolish thing to say, you're such a knob!_

But Anna laughed, and moved a little closer to him.

"Edmund- I've been meaning to ask... would you like to come over in a few days? To watch a movie, or... something?" Edmund's heart skipped a beat as he nodded.

"I would absolutely love that." 

He shouldn't be getting involved. They couldn't be together, they just couldn't... but Edmund knew there was no going back, not when Anna sent him into this much of a tizzy whenever he saw her beautiful face. And judging by the way she was tracing little hearts into his palm, she felt the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to borrow one of your movies."

"What, why?"

"Edmund's coming over the day after tomorrow, once you guys are gone," Anna informed Caleb, and Ben looked up.

"Really?"

"Knew you could do it! Geez, Annie's got all the men wrapped around her _little finger_ ," Caleb said, wiggling his pinkie.

"Totally caught that Game of Thrones reference," Ben said without looking up, and the two high fived. Anna rolled her eyes, sifting through the collection of films.

"Maybe he'd like Two Weeks Notice."

"Doubt it," Ben muttered, and Caleb shot him a dirty look.

"Everyone likes that movie!" Caleb protested.

"By everyone, I'm assuming you mean you," Ben retorted.

"Maybe I'll go for something safe, like... Pacific Rim," Anna said, and Caleb snorted.

"You call that bad boy safe?"

"It's better than Halloween Four, the Curse of Michael Myers!" Anna spat, tossing that horrible movie behind her into the pile, "The fact that you even own that film is frightening, Caleb."

"It was a gift," the bearded man grumbled, and without looking up, Ben corrected him with, "No, it wasn't." Caleb turned to Ben incredulously.

"Do you _want_ to get laid again?"

Anna sighed, setting the movie she had chosen on the table. "Well, you two leave tomorrow. What the hell am I going to do without your obnoxious voices filling all the silence?"

"Sing to yourself and all the surrounding woodland creatures," Caleb suggested, spreading out on the couch. Anna laughed, turning to her friend.

"Do I look like Snow fucking White to you?" Caleb tilted his head.

"A little."

"What are we thinking of doing tonight, then?" Ben asked, exchanging a loaded look with Caleb.

"I've still got that old monopoly board," Anna said, getting up, "I could bring that down, see if you two are any better at managing money than you were when I left."

"Speaking of boards... what about something a little more... spooky?" Caleb asked, "Halloween's coming soon, you know." Anna gave him a funny look.

"What are you on about?"

"Well... while you were at work today, we hit the town and found this old shop with all these… I don’t know, funny little antiques and stuff," Caleb told her, and Ben joined in.

"And we-"

"You."

" _I_... found something- we don't need to do it if you don't want, of course- but it looked interesting, and... w-with all the weird stuff going on here, I thought it might be good to try this." Anna watched as her friends took something out of a paper bag, and immediately, the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"There is no way I am using that thing in here."

"I just thought you'd be intrigued by the idea," Ben said, startled by her reaction. He put his hands up. "Of course we don't have to." Anna blinked.

"It... it just seems stupid to use something like that when things have been... well, you know how they’ve been."

"I told you it was a bad idea," Caleb whispered, and Ben nudged him. But as they put the board away, Anna began to wonder... what could it reveal about the noises she'd been hearing? If nothing happened, she could finally stop putting stock into bumps in the night. There were no ghosts, not in her mind, and if she could prove that through this...

"Wait," she mumbled, rubbing her temples. The other two looked up. "Fuck it, let's do this."

It took about five minutes to set everything up- the board in the middle of the coffee table was arranged with all the lights out, two solitary candles lit beside them. Caleb wanted to throw on some ambient music, but Anna threatened to knock him out if he tried it.

When everyone's hand was on the wooden dial, Anna took a deep breath, deciding to take charge of this. She was going to end it... whatever _it_ was, once and for all.

"Is there anybody with us tonight?" she asked, her clichéd words based solely on her educational years of watching scary movies. Silence, no movement. "Would... anybody like to communicate with us?" If she was being quite honest, she felt rather stupid talking to nothing like this, given that she didn't believe in the supernatural; but she didn’t like feeling unsettled in her own home or unsure of herself, and she wanted to be absolutely sure they were nothing but tricks of her mind.

"Ask it if it wants some of the leftover mushrooms, they're in the- _ow_!!"

  "Is there someone here with us tonight?" Anna repeated, and suddenly, they all felt the dial move just a little. It was inching its way up the board, and finally stopped at the "NO." Caleb's eyebrows shot up.

"Little shite's got a sense of humor, eh?" he laughed, and Ben shoved him over.

"Stop moving the dial, Caleb!"

"Ben, come on, this is ridiculous, we're just scaring Annie even more than she-" Just then, the dial shot over to the "YES"... on its own.

"Nobody was touching the dial," Anna breathed, voice just above a whisper, and Caleb and Ben stared at the board with wide eyes.

 Ben swallowed, speaking in a shaky voice, "Did you die here... wh-whoever you are?"

The dial did a full circle on yes.

"What's your name?" Anna asked softly, unable to stop her trembling hands as she hoped, deep down, it wouldn't answer. There was no answer for a moment, and silence filled the room as they waited. Just as they were going to try again, the dial slowly began sliding again, Anna covering her mouth and Caleb backing away gradually. The dial stopped at _J... O... H... N..._

"John," Ben hissed, "Couldn't mean..."

"Lots of people are named John," Anna whispered back, " _I_ know a John."

"Why are we whispering?" Caleb whispered.

"Quiet, Caleb!" Anna hissed, then everyone turned back to the board, where the dial was moving again. This time, it stopped at _S...I..._

"No," Anna whimpered, eyes watering, "No, this is... is there a magnet? Is one of you pulling a string? I-Is this..."

"Annie," Caleb murmured, expression grave, "We're not doing anything to it."

_M... C..._

Anna reached out, slamming the board closed, and buried her face in her hands. Ben's heart was racing, as was Caleb's, and they turned on every light they could, as quickly as they could.

"It's alright," Caleb said, sitting down beside his friend, "It's alright..."

They all slept on the floor of the living room that night, setting up pillows and blankets like a campout. There was no way any of them were walking up that staircase... not with the wind so unbearable outside, and the odd smell of gunpowder on the second floor.

-0-0-0-

 "You're sure you can be by yourself?" Caleb asked, for the thousandth time.

"Yeah," Anna mumbled in monotone, "I'll be fine." It almost seemed as if the events of the night before hadn't happened- but everyone knew what had taken place.

"I don't feel very good about leaving you alone after... _that_ ," Ben said, grimacing.

"I can't ask you to stay any longer," Anna sighed, wiping a hand down her face, "You've got your lives back in New York, and... I've made mine out here."

"Come back then," Ben urged, "Sell the house! You don't really want to stay here now, do you?" Anna looked at him skeptically, shaking her head.

"You know I can't do that, Ben. I _like_ it here... despite everything, I do. I've built a new life for myself, I could have a chance with Edmund. I can't very well abandon all that now."

"You're a strong woman, Annie," Caleb said, rubbing her arm, "If I were ol’ Simmie, I’d think twice before paying you another visit.” Anna smiled a little, looking down. “You'd better call if you need anything. _Anything_ , you hear?"

"'Course," she smiled, and with hugs to both of them, she watched them turn. "Hey!" They looked back. "Tell Abe that Anna Strong sends her regards!" she grinned, making a slicing motion across her neck, and the two bounded back, giving her a double high five for her own Game of Thrones reference. A few moments later, she watched their car pull away, waving to them as they drove. A melancholy, sinking feeling filled her stomach... she hated saying goodbye to her friends.

It was alright, though- she had Edmund. Everything would be alright.

Even with the new bruises that were forming along the insides of her thighs.

-0-0-0-

"He came in here?!" Peggy asked, making a repulsed face as she leaned against the bar.

"Yes," Anna nodded, taking a deep breath, "Went on about his unrequited love, and all that."

"Of course he did, the oaf-brained shithead." Anna couldn’t help but laugh at someone as dainty as Peggy hurling insults like that. Her tiny fists tightened. "Oh, if I ever see that ass-kissing, hot-tempered panty-chaser in here, I'll rip him a new one. I'm sure black and purple would go very well with his _lovely_ blue eyes."

"Cross with someone, I see?" John asked, coming in from where he was spraying the windows and wiping them, "But when are you not?" he added with a charming smirk.  “Hope it’s not with me.”

"It's Benedict, he's been coming in here," Peggy snapped, rolling up her sleeves to clean the tables.

"Only once," Anna assured, and Peggy pursed her colored lips.

"Once is enough with that asshole." Anna raised her eyebrows.

"You sure feel, uh... strongly about him."

"You have no idea what he's done to try and win my affections," she muttered, blowing hair out of her face as she scrubbed a stain a little too hard, "I never want to see his idiot face again. I'm happy, he's not, so he's goddamn pissed at the world and I have to take the brunt of it." 

"Just _ignore_ him, darling," John urged soothingly, kissing his wife on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her from behind, "He's nothing you need to worry about.” Peggy huffed, blowing hair out of her face, and John turned her around to give her an earnest look. “If he tries anything again, he'll have _me_ to deal with." Anna smiled, watching them. She bet it would feel amazing to be in a relationship like that. She imagined that would be what Edmund would be like in such a situation, which got her daydreaming about their date that night. She went over everything she had cleaned that morning- had she done the stairs? She had made the beds, but it wasn't like he was going to see them that night. At least, it wasn’t probable…. was it?

"Are you in there, Anna?" John chuckled, waving at her. Anna looked up.

"Sorry! Sorry, I was just..."

"Ohmigod, I know that look," Peggy grinned, nudging her way over and batting her eyelashes at Anna. "Who is it?”

"Remember my neighbor I told you about, Edmund Hewlett?" Anna smiled slightly, "We're... we've become... somewhat of an item- almost... I think…"

"Oooh!!" Peggy squealed, squeezing Anna so tight she couldn't breathe. When she finally let go, she elbowed Anna in the ribs. "Is he any good in bed?!" John coughed, picking up the Windex and paper towel to work on the windows.

"This is not a conversation for my ears. Goodbye, ladies, and fare thee well on your date tonight, Anna my dear." Anna ducked her head in a laugh, and waved to him. Turning back to Peggy, she licked her lips.

"I don't know… we haven't had the chance to sleep together yet. This is our first date, actually."

"Nervous?"

"Somewhat, but after years of dating- as you would say, ass-kissing panty-chasers, I'm ready for anything."

"Well, the right moment will come for the bed-breaking sex," Peggy counseled rather blatantly, and patted her hand, "Heaven knows it did with John. Let's hope it's sooner rather than later, though- you look positively strung out, honey!" Anna realized what she must look like as Peggy sashayed away to clean some more; she hadn't gotten much sleep since the incident with the Ouija board, and the thoughts of what might be lurking in her house plagued her in the daytime as well.

Maybe she could forget about it, just for that night. It would sure take one mind-blowing kisser to help her forget about that much… but she was sure Edmund could rise to the task.

-0-0-0-

"You've done so much with the old place!" Edmund beamed, looking around. His eyes lingered on the staircase a little longer than customary, but Anna didn't think much of it.

"Oh, it's homey enough, I guess," she grinned, closing the front door and locking it. It was late evening, and both were incredibly nervous about their first time spent together outside of simple friendly greeting.

"Well, it's much better than mine," he smiled back, "My entire house is right out of an antique store, especially with that old piano my grandmother insisted on leaving me."

“It's charming," Anna insisted, "And I'm expecting lessons from that _old_ piano."

"It would be my pleasure to teach you," Edmund grinned, "I know some wonderful pieces I'm sure you'd be splendid at."

Anna smiled. "I’ll go get us some wine.”

Anna knew the effect she had on people... she knew she could get Edmund to do anything she wanted with a simple seductive glance, but despite that fact, she has uncharacteristic nerves about the whole thing. Maybe she just had a complex when it came to actually caring about someone as a partner... or maybe she was on edge, waiting for something unexplained to happen again in this godforsaken house of hers. Memories of the Ouija board crept back to her, setting her jaw clenching and the tiny hairs on her arms pricking up. At least if anything happened, she would have a witness, to attest to the fact that she wasn't, in fact, going crazy.

Blowing her hair out of her face as she uncorked the wine, she growled a little. _Ugh_. She should have asked Peggy for help with her unruly hair… Peggy knew everything about keeping up appearances. Pouring the rich red liquid into the glasses, she padded back out to the living room, where Edmund was still standing. Seeing his awkward smile, any fear she had regarding the house or their night together dissipated immediately. He just looked so _happy_ , so excited to be spending time with her.

Anna hurried over, setting the glasses down and taking his hand. “You don’t have to just stand there waiting for me,” she laughed, flopping back onto the couch with him, “Please, make yourself at home.”

“Sorry,” he smiled a little, “I’m still rather nervous.”

“There’s really no need to be,” Anna mumbled, snuggling in closer to him, “Here- this is a really good movie. Pass me my wine glass?”

“Of course.”

“Now prepare to experience the epic rivalry between giant robots and space-lizards!”

“Pacific Rim?” Edmund read off the title, and smirked. “What, may I ask, is this?”

“You’ve never heard of it?”

“I’m afraid not. It does look enrapturing though, I must admit.”

“Was that sarcasm?” Anna narrowed her eyes at him, and Edmund fought back another smirk.

“Perhaps.” Anna batted him with a pillow, and Edmund tried hard to keep his wine glass out of the way of the assault, but a few drops landed on his shirt.

“Shit,” Anna giggled, “I’m so sorry, Edmund…”

“You are, are you?” Edmund laughed back, pushing up his glasses.

“Well, this may have been my secret to prompting a state of shirtlessness from you,” she grinned, and Edmund hummed.

“I could be wrong, but… it appears we’re missing the movie.” Reluctantly, Anna gave up on her flirtation, and turned back around to face the screen. After about an hour, she realized she was drifting off, and by 11:18 at night, she also realized that they had done none of the things she had hoped they would by then.

"Edmund," Anna sighed, covering a yawn, "This... doesn't feel like a date." Cringing inwardly, she hoped she hadn't offended him. Edmund turned, fiddling with a fray in the couch.

"It rather doesn’t, does it?" he replied, leaving them in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, Anna doubted everything- maybe she had gotten them all wrong. Maybe she had imagined the chemistry they had, and when it came down to actually doing something about it, there was nothing really there but friendship. But as she was preparing to stand up and finally let the evening end, Edmund put a hand on hers, then leaned over to cup Anna's face and place his lips over hers. Anna let out an appreciative noise as Edmund coaxed more out of her, hands roaming down to the small of her back. She shifted her weight so that she was sitting on his lap, and parted her lips to deepen the kiss.

Breathless and heaving, both pulled away after another good minute. "Where were you hiding _that_ talent?" Anna asked incredulously, chest rising and falling in a way Edmund just couldn't ignore this time.

"I suppose I haven’t had much occasion to display my, eh... talent, as you call it, prior to this evening, have I?" he teased, tracing patterns around her back, and Anna shivered pleasantly at Edmund’s hooded gaze.

"I just... I didn't think..." she scoffed, and Edmund chuckled, laugh lines accentuated.

“No need to explain,” he whispered softly, and honestly, as she looked back down to his lips, Anna didn’t think she could be any more captivated with someone. But just as she was expecting him to sweep her up and carry her to the bedroom, he stood, lending her a hand to rise with him. “It’s getting late.” _No... the dreaded words...._ At Anna’s searching gaze, he looked down. “I suppose you think me rather unfair for initiating such a thing and just getting up to leave not a minute later, but I truthfully wish you to be sure of… _whatever_ we have, before something comes of it.” Anna was still a little shell-shocked, so all she could do was nod as she walked him to the door. After Edmund had thanked her for her hospitality and everything else the stupid perfect gentleman _would_ do, she realized she couldn’t be alone… and not for the usual reason.

“Edmund,” she murmured, catching his arm, and he turned back as she wrapped her arms sensually around him, “Will you stay?” Looking down at Anna, how coy she looked, how delectable she seemed with her eyes bleary and her lips swollen and that chestnut hair askew… it made him realize that she was something he couldn’t have- not tonight, anyway.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Anna stood there, dumbfounded, and even more depressed at the fact that she was too bloody tired to take care of whatever was going on with her body at the moment.

Tomorrow… tomorrow she would decide if this whole thing was as big of a failure as she was.


	5. Chapter 5

_So how did it go???_ Anna read, a text from Caleb.

 _Alright,_ she typed back, yawning as sunlight poured into the room.

 _Hey, get off your phone- pay attention to the hot piece of ass sleeping beside you!_ She got back, and sighed.

_He’s not sleeping beside me. He didn’t stay the night._

_Um... explanation please?_

_It was weird,_ Anna texted back _, He was so sweet, like he always is, but like… too sweet, y’know? He wanted me to be ready._

_Were you?_

_Course! But he didn’t seem to get it. Maybe we’re just not good together, idk_

_Give him one more try- maybe the bugger was too sauced to get it up, as I assume you liquored him up as soon as he walked in._

_I was just being polite..._

_Suuure you were, Annie. Update me soon- gotta go untie Benny._

Anna frowned down at that last text before shutting the screen off; she wasn’t even going to ask. Rising from bed, she felt a sharp pang of discomfort around her lower stomach, and lifted her shirt to find-

“Oh my god,” she whispered, and practically ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. There were bruises all the way up her ribcage, and a few on her neck as well, now that she looked more closely. _How the hell did those happen?_ she wondered, suddenly alarmed. Did she have some sort of circulatory condition? A disease, maybe? Should she get checked out?!

“Calm down,” she whispered to herself, examining the bruises one more time, then assessed everything. She didn’t feel lightheaded… she wasn’t dizzy, or exhausted, or even aching- only the tender skin around the bruises hurt. It was a strange thing, but as she checked her clock, the only thing that worried Anna in that moment was the fact that she was fifteen minutes late for work.

-0-0-0-

“So?!” Peggy squealed, rushing over to her as soon as she came in, “How did it go?!” Anna really wished people would stop asking her that, even though it was unfair to expect them to know how it went.

“It wasn’t bad,” Anna said slowly, and John raised an eyebrow.

“This can’t be good.”

Peggy was shaking her head adamantly. "Was he terrible in bed?"

"Um... well, no, not exactly..."

“Oh, god... he didn’t put out, did he?” 

Anna stumbled over her words, so Peggy continued. “It seems like you did something wrong, because guys _always_ put out, right?” She shook her head again. “Nuh-uh, not the case. This guy over here?” she jerked her thumb over to John, who waved back, “Didn’t give me any until he was "sure" he loved me."

“Hated to disappoint, lovely, but I honestly didn’t feel it until our fourth date.”

“Fourth date,” Peggy repeated with wide eyes, “Do you know how many weeks that was? He should have paid for my batteries, that’s all I’m saying.” Anna giggled lightly, that one going right over John's head.

“So… I still have a chance?” Anna asked, and Peggy swatted her shoulder.

“Of course! By what you tell me, he sounds like a shy guy, so it shouldn’t come as that much of a surprise that he was a little nervous to let you have it all the first night.”

“I just... feel so embarrassed! I can't imagine what I must have looked like, pining all over him and proposing such a thing. He probably thinks I’m a slut,” Anna sighed miserably, collapsing against the tavern counter, and Peggy hugged her.

“Don’t say that! He doesn't think anything of the sort. In fact, I'm sure he'll be back before you know it." Anna nodded, and a few people came into the tavern, swinging the doors open and starting their day.

 A great many hours later, Anna was left alone in the tavern, dying candlelight in the lanterns the only illumination for the finally-empty place. It had been a busy day, and Anna was glad for the business- word certainly did travel fast in a small town like Setauket, and word had obviously carried that Strong Tavern was a worthy place to visit for a good time. Benedict Arnold hadn't paid a visit that day, thankfully... but he was the least of Anna's ponders as she flipped the open sign to closed.

Should she offer her apologies when she got back home to Edmund, for coming on too strong? Or should she wait for him to come over, in fear of seeming too attached? Maybe she should write him a letter, and slip it under his door... no, that would be weird.

Suddenly, the door jangled open. Peggy and John had gone home hours before, so it couldn't be them back for anything...

"So sorry, we're closed up for the night," Anna started, turning around, and put a hand over her chest at the startling sight of her neighbour.

"Edmund," she breathed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Anna," he said, coming in, "Might I have a word?"

"Edmund, I'm so-"

"Please, before you say anything; I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I was irreparably rude last night. You invited me to stay, and I... well, I..." Anna walked out from behind the bar to be closer to Edmund, "I ran away like the coward that I am."

"You didn't run away, Edmund," Anna said hurriedly, "You were being a gentleman, showing me that I didn't need what I thought I did-"

"You and I both know what you needed," Edmund murmured in her ear, voice coming out in an unexpected growl that sent Anna shuddering, "And god knows I should have given it to you for as long as you needed it." Anna exhaled shakily, eyelids fluttering at Edmund's hand on her back.

"Edmund, you don't have to... to feel obligated to..." she tried to articulate, but she couldn't finish her sentence as his darkened eyes found hers, their faces inches apart.

"Please... let me make it up to you," he whispered hoarsely, and taking Anna's moan as consent, picked her up and held her against the wall as their lips crashed together. Anna's eyes closed, hands clawing at Edmund's back in an attempt to never let him go. She kissed her way down to his neck, sucking lightly on his exposed collarbone. She listened to his groans, felt his growing erection as he pressed against her. Seconds later, his fingers were at her zipper, and she put a hand to his.

"Not here," she whispered breathlessly, and dragged him with her after he set her down, locking up and practically running their way back through the bramble. The path back was a dangerous one- in the dark, anyone was liable to trip over a branch or a rock, especially when they were locked at the lips and blind to their surroundings. But they made it back alright, up to Anna's porch where she fumbled her keys in the lock before letting them in.

Hastily, Edmund's lips were on hers again, both discarding their jackets as Anna led them backward up the stairs.

"Which room?" he murmured.

"Last room on the third," she mumbled back. The two made their way to Anna's room, not bothering to close the door once they were in. Falling onto the bed, Anna squirmed to adjust herself properly, and Edmund fell between her legs, popping the button of her jeans and gently rolling her pants down her legs. When Anna was in nothing but her panties and bra, Edmund took his own shirt off, capturing her mouth again. Anna worked at his buckle, and soon, the two had successfully strewn their clothing all over the room, Anna even laughing at where Edmund's pants had ended up.

"How do you want me?" she asked coyly, and Edmund stared down at her, eyes wide.

"Just the way you are," he replied, and Anna took initiative. She grabbed him by his wiry shoulders, flipping them so that she was on top. Staring down at him like this, watching his expression as she rolled her hips down over his cock, made her more wet than she had been in months.

"Edmund," she whispered, and his eyes fluttered open, "Look at me." He nodded, focusing on her above him, and she began to move, moaning unabashedly as she took him deeper. He was big, bigger than most, and it took everything she had not to break the poor man under her and go harder.

"Anna," Edmund sighed, "Oh..." His hands travelled up her naked back, watching her breasts bounce as she rode him, her scent intoxicating him. This was all he ever wanted and more.

"Edmund, I need you," Anna breathed, fingers digging into his chest, "Please..." Edmund moaned, thrusting up to meet her, and Anna felt the warmth pool in her lower stomach.

"Are you close?" Edmund asked, and Anna nodded feverishly, arching her back. With one swift movement, he was sitting them both up, and Anna was in his lap with those lithe, athletic arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as they breathed into each other's necks. "Anna... Anna..." he chanted, biting his lip, and Anna moved in to kiss him one more time as she wrapped her legs around his back. "I have to..."

"Edmund," Anna murmured into his ear, and they both climaxed at the same time, each other's names falling from their lips as they clutched on for dear life. When they had caught their breath, Edmund let go, both rolling down to hit the pillows in a frenzy of gasping and heavy breathing.

"Are you... alright... then?" Edmund asked, his predatory gaze replaced by one of gentle concern and fondness.

"Am I alright?" Anna asked, palming her eyes, and Edmund nodded. Anna laughed, startling him. "No, Edmund, I'm not _alright_ , I'm wonderful! I've never come so hard in my life," she told him, turning over to face him with a smirk, and his blush was evident, even in the dim moonlight.

"Ah... splendid, then. It was... quite the agreeable experience for me as well," he beamed like the nerd he was, and Anna just felt like wrapping him up in her arms and never letting him go.

They lay there quietly, and despite their state of contentment, sleep did not come easily.

"You said..." Edmund began, "When we spoke in my house, you told me you had a chance at a happy relationship... but it didn't work out. What happened?" Anna was silent for a few seconds, so Edmund retracted. "I-I apologize... this, of course, isn't the right time to ask something with such-"

"No, it's as good a time as any," Anna smiled, snuggling up closer to him, "Abraham Woodhull, is his name. He's a very close friend of mine. We'd... _liked_ each other since we were kids, and after he got back from college, we decided to test the waters between us. It started with a couple of late nights, then became..." she sighed, "I don't know, something more. We really did think we had something. But life got in the way... his brother was killed in an accident, and after that, feelings just changed. We started bringing out the worst in each other, so before we completely ruined anything we ever had, I took a step back and suggested we forget that... _that_ ever happened between us."

"And did he forget?" Edmund asked softly, brushing his fingers in a soothing stroke down her arm. Anna hummed, watching the motion.

"I don't know," she mumbled, "But he's with someone now."

"Do you miss him?" Edmund asked, bracing himself for the answer. But Anna just took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"I used to think that I did... but I've long since realized I've moved far past that part of my life. I'm happy Edmund- and it may be a little early to admit, but I'm even happier with you, in this moment, than I ever have been." Edmund rolled over to kiss her, then pulled away momentarily.

"I think I hear the shutters banging downstairs... perhaps I should go close them, so it doesn't keep us up," he said, reluctant to do so. Anna's eyes slowly moved over to the door, knowing for certain she had closed the windows earlier that day... Grabbing his hand, she pulled him back frantically.

"Wait... don't go down there." Edmund turned, and Anna just made a show of it, batting her eyelashes.

"Please... the bed'll get cold without you."

Edmund simply nodded, seemingly relieved he didn't have to go downstairs, and Anna closed her eyes, relaxing under the warmth of the covers with him- she was unwilling to entertain anything else that night.

-0-0-0-

The next morning, they had breakfast together- and continued to have breakfast together, after every night Edmund spent at Anna's place. Now November, Anna hadn't seen or heard anything from John Graves Simcoe.

 _Jealous coward,_ she grinned to herself one morning, _he knows I've got Edmund here, and he won't dare try anything._ The bruises had been a bit of a scare, but it had been weeks since any more appeared... she was weary to right anything off, but she could at least relax a little more at home.

Peggy and John had been ecstatic over the news about Edmund, and they had gone for lunch to celebrate, to none other than-

"M-Margaret?" Benedict stuttered as the three walked through the door of the sandwich shop. He adjusted his shirt, slicking back his hair. "What a pleasant treat- what are you doing here?"

"Treat my _ass_ , Benedict, I've come to eat," Peggy snapped, "And to tell you something." Anna and John looked at each other, bracing themselves for the storm, and Peggy stomped right up to her tenacious admirer. "A good friend of mine has found love- yes, that's her right there, her name is Anna Strong- and _that_ , dear Benedict, has inspired me to come and tell you that I don't love you, I never _have_ loved you, I never even wanted to fuck you, so all of those creepy love letters you wrote me and all those years you stalked me and demanded I like you back were completely wasted. _Fuck_ off once and for all, you belligerent, pathetic scrub!!" She caught her breath, fixing her hair and batting her eyelashes. "Also, we'd like three orders of Washington's West Point Wedges, with root beer."

Benedict blinked, and turned, walking back to the kitchens silently. 

"Well done, darling," John grinned, and Peggy hopped onto his lap happily as Anna laughed as well.

"It was certainly very well put," she nodded, and Peggy stuck her nose up.

"He had to hear it sooner or later, and if he doesn't get the message after that, I don't think he ever will." John nodded, and Benedict brought over their order, quickly hurrying away afterward. The conversation soon shifted to the matter of their celebration- Anna and Edmund.

"It’s too bad you didn’t stay longer that night,” Anna sighed, “You could have met him at last.”

“We’ll catch him next time- I’m sure he’ll be back lots. To Annlett!" Peggy lifted her glass, and Anna gave a funny look.

"Ann-? Ohhh," she grinned, and everyone toasted.

-0-0-0-

"I've got some small news," Abe grinned over his beer at Rob's bar, "Mary's expecting."

"Already?!" Caleb shouted, smacking his shoulder a little too hard, "Abe, you dog. Damn, you two trying to beat a record or something?!" Abe laughed.

"My dad's really happy. He likes Mary a lot, and he's been looking forward to grandkids ever since... ever since Anna and I tried."

"Right," Ben said, "Congrats, man. You're gonna be the worst dad ever."

"Thank you, Ben!" Abe grinned, "Knew I could count on you for a little taste of reality!" The four sobered up a little, and Abe's smile faded. "So... how is Anna, anyway?" he asked.

"She's fine," Ben nodded, "Yeah, for the most part."

"What d'you mean?" the shorter man asked, frowning.

"Well, her house is a little batshit, but other than that, she's great... tavern's all fine and good, and she's got a smoking hot man," Caleb supplied, and Rob opened his mouth.

"Excuse me, but... did you say something about her house?"

"Yeah, about that," Ben said, running a hand through his hair.

"It's kind of complicated," Caleb added slowly.

"It's... well, it's, eh..."

"It's kind of, ehm..."

"Haunted?" they both said at the same time, and Abe almost choked on his beer.

"She's been seeing this spooky guy all over the grounds," Caleb explained.

"Okay... what the fuck is she still doing there?" Abe asked.

"Are we not going to question the legitimacy of that particularly ludicrous evaluation?" Rob asked calmly, but Abe ignored him.

"Caleb, I don't know what you've been smoking to think she's got some happy haunt, but she's obviously got a stalker, at least! Why the fuck is she still living somewhere some guy is creeping on her?!"

"You've got me," Caleb shrugged, opting to leave out the Ouija board information.

"We tried our best to get her to move back," Ben told him, "But she was adamant she stay for this guy she met."

"Her neighbor, Edmund," Caleb mumbled, "Real nice bloke, she says. They're getting serious, and she absolutely refuses to leave." Abe nodded, faking indifference.

"Well, I'm happy for her. I assume, then, that she won't be too stubborn to move out of this creepy house soon, and in with uh... him."

"One would hope," Rob sighed, and took a sip of his drink. 


	6. Chapter 6

The moon was high in Setauket, the crickets around the lake louder than ever on the chilly November night.

"Do you know what time it is?" Anna asked, giggling.

"Three in the morning... irrelevant, when you look this stunning," Edmund whispered, planting kisses over her stomach.

"How are you so- _ahh_ \- nocturnal?!" she sputtered, biting her lip as Edmund added another finger.

"It's a gift."

"And you've got many of those," Anna laughed, Edmund silencing her with a kiss to the lips, "Now make me come so I can go back to sleep."

"So demanding," Edmund said.

"What... you don't think I deserve it?" Anna teased, wriggling around to get him to move again.

"You always deserve it, my love," he murmured back, and finished her off properly.

"Move in with me," she mumbled blearily, as she fell asleep. Edmund stared at the back of her head, unable to formulate an answer.

The next morning, Anna was practically glowing as she roused in bed. It was a dark, dismal day outside, flurries already beginning to fall over the lake, but it was alright, because she could feel Edmund's hands on her legs. His fingers were grazing her thighs, lips dipping down the middle of them. She could feel his grip move down to her ankles, holding her tightly... she never knew he could be this possessive, and to be honest, it was turning her on.

"Hmmm... morning to you too," she mumbled blearily, not fully willing to open her eyes and succumb to the day yet. She got no response, so she just let him continue. The grip on her ankles tightened even more, rougher than Edmund usually was, and her hums turned to a moan as she parted her legs even more.

"Mmmyeah, keep... doing that..." she whispered, but when she reached down to lace her fingers through his brown hair, she felt nothing. Her eyes flew open, and widened at the empty room as she practically fell out of bed.

"Edmund?" she called cautiously. Maybe it had been him... maybe he was hiding under the bed or something, showing off his playful side.

"Down here, love, making tea- English breakfast alright?!" he called up from the kitchen, and Anna's whipped around. But as she peered out into the hallway, her hand flew to her mouth, barely stifling a piercing scream as she fell back against the wall. At the end of the hall stood a tall figure, grinning salaciously and advancing toward her.

 In seconds, Edmund was up to the third floor, crashing into the room. Anna held her hands up, beating him off. “No! No, let me- let me go!”

"Anna! Anna, it’s me! What’s going on?!" he asked in alarm. Anna’s brown eyes slowly opened, searching behind Edmund for any lingering sign of the menacing specter.

"There was... someone," Anna started, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pointed, "He was... oh Edmund, he was standing right at the end of the hall, it was him, it was... it was... you didn't... you didn't see him when you…?!" Edmund ducked his head back out to the hall, searching the hallway, but returned after finding nothing.

"I assure you, my love, there’s nobody here but us," he told her, but Anna noticed his expression wasn't as startled or even surprised as it should have been.

"Edmund... do you know something about this house? Something you're not telling me?" she asked, wiping her eyes. He opened his mouth, ready to come up with some good cover story again, but found he couldn’t this time.

"You… asked me if I'd like to move in. I didn’t answer right away, because… well, I suggest my house as a better alternative, given the..." he said quietly, averting her gaze, "History of disturbances, here." But Anna wouldn't let him off that easy.

"You've been wary of this place ever since you started seeing me. What do you know that I don't?!"

“I…” he muttered, looking out the window.

“You knew.”

“Anna-"

“You knew about Simcoe, and you didn’t warn me!”

“You knew about the history when you moved in,” Edmund retaliated, somewhat fiercely, and Anna sniffed.

“I didn’t know I had just become roommates with an evil spirit, Edmund, that much you could have let me in on.”

“Oh, yes- “Welcome to the neighborhood, the house you just spent your life savings on has already been occupied by a murderous ghost from the 1700s, I daresay you should head on back to wherever you came from and forget this entire thing.” Anna huffed.

“Don’t patronize me.”

Edmund sighed, trying to take her hand in his. "Listen to me- I _tried_ to tell you, Anna, when you first moved in.” Anna suddenly turned, eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.

“How did you even know about this place?”

“Legend, I suppose.”

“Don’t give me that. You know more than most, I know it. How?” Edmund shifted awkwardly.

“I… Anna, there are some things I can’t… I can’t tell you-"

“Get out of my house.”

“Anna, just come with me, now, please, we _need_ to leave."

Suddenly, Anna heard her phone go off downstairs.

"Don't," Edmund said, putting a hand on her arm with a pleading look. Anna glanced back at him, jerking her arm free of his grasp, going after her phone. She wasn’t sure she could even trust him now, with what he had been keeping from her, and she didn’t want to be anywhere near him at the moment.

Upon rushing downstairs, she found her cell buzzing normally, as it usually would when someone called her.

"Yes, hi?" she answered without bothering to check who it was, some relief washing over her that it was, in fact, her phone that was ringing.

" _Good morning, Miss Strong,"_ a crackling, strangely high voice said, " _I heard you were going somewhere. I can't say I approve, but if I can't stop you, well... travel safe._ " Anna dropped her phone, and watched as the battery blinked all the way from an 85% charge to entirely dead. Beating a fist into the wall, Anna clenched her jaw.

"That's it! I'm not going anywhere, Simcoe... this is my house, and you can't make me leave!"

" _Oh, on the contrary..."_ came the chilling voice from her battery-drained phone, " _I never wish you to leave_. _Your blood would look beautiful staining the walls."_ Anna let out a gasp, kicking her phone so hard the screen cracked, and Edmund hurried down the steps, taking off his glasses and kneeling down to pull her in for a hug. Despite herself, Anna let him.

-0-0-0-

Anna smiled at the new customer who came in to sit down, masking her exhaustion well. "Evening. What'll it be?"

Just a generic rum and coke, Anna turned around, pouring it almost mindlessly. It was if life was a routine now, a routine she couldn't break in fear of upsetting everything she had made for herself. She wondered why she was so attached to the idea of this happily ever after she had painted for herself when it was obvious someone... or, evidently, something had plans to throw a wrench in that.

"Anna," she heard, and nearly jumped as Peggy took the overflowing glass and liquor hose from her hand, "Go sit down."

"I... I shouldn't, we're just getting busy," she tried to object, but John came over as well.

"People are starting to look, my dear- you seem unwell. I think a rest is in order." Unable to protest any further, Anna let John lead her by the shoulders to the back, where Peggy continued with her out to the little picnic table they had set up for breaks. Thankfully, she took a seat next to her as well.

"Is it Edmund?" she asked softly, petting Anna's hair, and the brunette shook her head.

"He's been a perfect gentleman through this whole thing," Anna sighed, closing her eyes, "Which is what makes this so hard..."

"Are you pregnant?!" Peggy blurted, and Anna had to chuckle. Her friend certainly knew how to blow things out of proportion, even unintentionally.

"No, Peg, I'm not pregnant," Anna told her. Then the blonde's eyes took on a darker light, her usually brightly expressive face freezing over.

"It's about the house, isn't it?" Sometimes, Anna wondered how Peggy became so intuitive- she could read anything in her eyes. When Anna didn’t answer right away, Peggy took it as confirmation. "God, I knew it. Nobody should live in an awful old place like that... the minute you told me you had moved into that place, I knew it was a bad idea. You know the story, don't you?"

"Of course I know the story," Anna murmured miserably, holding her head in her hands.

“Senior year. Halloween night. My friends, Freddy, Abigail, Elizabeth, and I were out after a night of dancing. We decided to go into the house for a few hours… you know, we were tipsy, stupid, and wanted to get laid in a cool old house,” Peggy qualified. "Anyway... we spent all of about five minutes in there- the things I saw, Annie…”

“What did you see?” Anna asked, eyes wide. Peggy hesitated.

“Well, we didn’t _see_ anything, per say- but Freddy still has the scar on his right cheek from where the knife got him.” Peggy shook her head, unwilling to elaborate. “When you came to Setauket, announcing you had just moved in, I wanted nothing to do with you or that house. I was a bitch about it, I know… but I was wary, honey. We all are. We all know what happened there, and we don’t want it to happen again.”

"I've seen John Graves Simcoe with my own eyes, Peggy,” Anna suddenly blurted. Peggy's eyes widened.

"What are you still doing there, then?" she asked, "You're in danger, Anna, and if you truly knew what he did to those people-"

"Well, it's not like he can do it again, can he?" Anna snapped in a sudden flash of anger, “The bloody man is dead, he's dead, why can't he just stay dead?!” Her voice echoed a little into the open woods behind the tavern, and she drew back a little, feeling guilty for taking it out on her friend. A moment of quiet passed. "I’m sorry. But he’s gone. He can’t hurt me if he’s been dead for hundreds of years.” Realizing that sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of the fact, she sighed. “Peg, I'm just scared. You have no idea how utterly terrified I am of my own home and what's in it... and that’s not normal. But I cannot leave now- I _can’t_. I know he'll go away if I put all this behind me- I can make him!" Peggy looked at Anna long and hard, then accepted defeat.

"You're about as bull headed as Benedick," she complained. “Listen. If you ever need a place to stay, _ever_ , John and I have a bungalow a few minutes out of town- it's only ten years old, no spooks to speak of, and we've got a spare bedroom with your name on it."

"I can't thank you enough, Peggy," Anna smiled weakly, "I’ll keep it in mind."

“Whatever you need to do. I'll be inside, yeah?"

Anna sat there, listening to the crickets. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see his face, that disturbing smile. That voice from her phone still haunted her… thankfully, when she had kicked the device, it had only been cracked on the surface, so it still worked. Going without communication right now would be the worst, but still, she had refused to touch the thing ever since it was… compromised.

Shivering, she realized she had better go inside before she caught a cold, and stood. Squeezing her eyes shut, she repeated as a mantra in her head that that shadow in the forest _wasn’t_ moving any closer.

 This had gone on long enough.

-0-0-0-

 She stepped up to his door. The aching guilt in the pit of her stomach wouldn’t go away, and she couldn’t make it unless she righted things with Edmund. He had only been looking out for her, after all… It still struck the wrong chord with her that he had kept what he did from her, but now that she thought of it from his perspective, he probably would have seemed crazy for telling her the entire truth right away.

She just had to see it for herself.

“Edmund?” she called timidly, knocking once more. A few moments passed, before the door creaked open, revealing a groggy man in union jack boxers.

“Forgive my appearance, Anna,” Edmund mumbled, wiping his eyes, “But I assume this isn’t a visit that heralds a warm welcome.” Anna’s heart stung a little, and in a rush of remorse, she stepped forward, nearly knocking him over with a hug. Edmund stumbled back a few feet, startled.

“Ah,” he mused, placing a hand on the back of her head, “I see.”

“Edmund, I’m so sorry,” she whispered, “You’ve been trying to protect me… I should have seen that.”

“My dear, it is I who should be apologizing,” Edmund sighed, “I was harsh with you- I’m sure you’re capable of living in your own home without my meddling.”

“Edmund, I want to feel safe. If I’m going to stay in this house, I need to know I have someone to protect me, and I know I’ll have you.”

“Always, Anna.”

“Good. Then… I wouldn’t mind if you spent the night again.”

“Perhaps, if I may request, I could visit more frequently. Just to make sure you’re alright.” To his relief, Anna nodded.

“I’d love that.” Taking the barrette out of her pinned up hair, he smiled sadly as it tumbled down her back- he stared as if every time he looked at her it was the last.

_He truly wished this would last forever._

-0-0-0-

“I’m worried about Anna,” Peggy told John. John looked up from his book in their warm bungalow, and got up to turn down the fireplace.

“Why? She seems to have everything fairly under control in her life, no?” he asked, removing his reading glasses. Peggy sighed.

“You’re such a man.” John frowned, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“What? What am I missing?”

“A woman’s intuition,” Peggy muttered, “Anna’s scared out of her mind, and I know it. She tries to put up this tough girl act, but I see right through it, John- she spent all the money she had on her house and the tavern, and doesn’t want to impose on anyone by staying somewhere else.”

“She does strike me as stubbornly independent,” John mused, “You’ve extended our hospitality, I presume?”

“Of course! She won’t take it, though. You know Anna.”

“Mmm. Well, she hasn’t lost her mind just yet, so I say we should hold out hope,” John smirked, crawling up to Peggy’s lips between her legs. The blonde smiled, and spread them for her husband.

“Yes… for now…” she murmured, her words smothered by John’s kiss.

-0-0-0-

Abe sat at the table, staring out the window at the bustling life around their apartment. He thought of Anna, and what had been happening with her in Setauket… not a day went by where he didn’t worry, not since Caleb and Ben decided to shed some light on her _unfortunate_ situation. What could he do from this far away? How could he help her? Imagining her scared in any way was nothing less than painful.

“Abraham, what’s wrong?”

Abe looked up as Mary’s voice cut through the silence. “Hm? Nothing, Mar.”

“You haven’t touched your dinner. I made steak, just how you like it.” Abe looked down at his plate, and got up, going over to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me, babe. You made me such a nice dinner, and I’m being a big curmudgeon again. I’m sorry.” Mary leaned back into Abe’s arms, which wrapped around her. “Make it up to you, yeah?” he murmured, pressing kisses to her ear, “Later?” Mary paused for a long while.

“You were thinking about her, weren’t you?”

Abe sighed. “Who?”

“You know who.”

“Of course not, why would I-" She pulled his hands down to her stomach sharply.

“I couldn’t care less what you do or don’t do with me, Abe- but you have a responsibility to our child.”

“I know, I know that! Please- you’re all I think about, Mary, you’ve got to believe that,” Abe whispered in her ear, trailing his lips down to her neck. He knew the time had come… he knew it would come sooner or later. “Mary Smith… will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, so that we can raise one hell of a family together?”

Mary immediately turned around, and stood up, kissing Abe all over. “Oh, yes!” she smiled, kissing him on the lips, “Yes, yes, _yes,_ baby!”

“Funny, that’s what you’ll be saying tonight,” Abe joked, and Mary threw her arms around his neck as he picked her up. He smiled as well, though as he carried his new fiancé to their room, some of his thoughts still remained in Setauket with Anna.


	7. Chapter 7

The snow began to fall. Anna decidedly lived with the occasional bumps and disturbances, but had since changed her phone number after receiving two more calls, one saying, “ _How wonderful that you decided to stay. We’ll be seeing each other, Miss Strong,”_ and the other outlining how much fun whoever it was would have with her ‘loyal dog.’ She had to assume that meant Edmund, which unnerved her to the point of finally disconnecting the number... not that it would make much of a difference, when it came down to how the messages were getting through.

She had to remember to email all of the guys back in New York with her new number - she remembered Abe’s email effortlessly, but the others were a little harder, so she’d have to check her contacts.

One particularly blustery night, Anna sat alone in her bedroom, watching a film on her laptop. She didn’t feel much like debating with herself over Edmund’s request to move in, so that, among everything else, would be something kept for another time. Normally, on a dark night such as this, she would have had him over and thrown on something like Nightmare on Elm Street, but tonight, she was going with the street fortunately free of nightmares- Sing Street. It was an Irish film, something Caleb had sent with a little leprechaun emoji (Anna didn’t know they even _had_ those), but it was a good way to pass the time. She had her headphones in, but she felt a chill, so she looked up. Something didn’t feel right…

“Did I leave that fucking kettle on again?” Anna groaned to herself. Then she looked out the window for a second, pausing the movie as she realized it had stopped snowing. It was white outside, almost magically so, and it all came back to her why she had moved out here in the first place... everything was so still. 

Throwing the covers off of herself, she wrapped the wool blanket around her body and walked downstairs. As she went, she turned on every light she could… something definitely wasn’t right. Looking down the stairs, everything seemed to be as it should… she could see the kitchen from her position, and nothing seemed to have been left on the stove. Anna shook her head, but as she turned, she noticed someone out the window. Squinting, she realized Edmund was heading into his house- maybe she could catch him for a quick kiss.

“Hey!” she called, opening her front door and waving, “It appears I’ve been snubbed- I demand a kiss this instant.” She grinned, brushing her hair from her face; then she focused in on the figure standing at the open door.

That wasn’t Edmund.

“NO!” she suddenly screamed, but her own door slammed shut in her face, crashing into her face. Falling backward, Anna moaned, rolling over, and brought a hand up to her aching nose. When she pulled away to check, there was blood on her fingers… but that didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Edmund was in danger, and she had to find some way out of her house to help him.

Anna’s head spun as she supported herself on the wall, running as fast as she could to try the back door. As she rounded the corner, she let out another scream.

There, in crimson staining the wall, was the message:

_BACK SOON, LOVE._

_-JOHN_

Tearing back up the stairs, Anna locked herself into the second floor closet, where she kept the laundry machine. Everything was so quiet, and she hated it- she needed something, anything to hear, to calm the panicked thrum in her ears.

 _Whose blood was that?_ She found herself wondering _, No, it couldn’t be his… it couldn’t._ Pulling out the phone that she had- thank the maker- taken with her, she texted frantically, a message to all her friends and anyone who could receive it. Blood dripped down onto her arm from her nose, and she wiped her face quickly as she opened a new message- she didn’t like placing her safety in someone else’s hands, but she would be stupid not to ask for help now.

“ _Come quick, emergency_ ” it read; it wasn't much to go on, but it was the best she could do in such a tight space and furiously shaking hands. Anna counted to ten, and with a deep breath, she burst out of the closet- she had to get out of the house. Going down past the message again, she hesitated... something occurred to her to check. Taking a  cautious step closer, she positioned her fists out in front of her in case anyone was waiting for her back there; human or not, whatever it was would get a fist to the face faster than a shot.

_God, this was terrifying._

One step. Another step. The crimson dripped down the wall, Anna's heartbeat thrumming in her ears. She approached the message.

There, on the ground in a heap, she found the discarded corpses of two white rabbits, stuffed behind the couch. Stomach churning, Anna averted her eyes, but couldn't help letting out a breath of relief- _it wasn't his, it couldn't have been his_. She took a few more steps back, and ran to her front door. She didn't notice the bloody knife lying on the stairs, in wait, as she banged as hard as she could for it to open.

She felt her phone buzz in her hand, and, looking down and steadying her fingers, she read one single reply:

_On my way._

From: Abe

The brunette's eyes closed as she let out a soft cry of relief. She looked out her window back to Edmund's living room. It looked like he had all of his lights on, the inside of the house brilliantly illuminated... she couldn't leave him... Simcoe was there, in his house. She couldn't get out, she couldn't budge the door...

"Edmund," she murmured, almost apologetically, and wondered what he was doing that required all that light, anyway. Squinting, she focused in closer, and realized his lamps weren't on...

The light inside was a fire.

Her eyes widening, she looked up frantically to see if she could see him in his bedroom. Was he sleeping, unaware? She could see a figure, and they were standing by the window, which was promising. He could get out, he could climb out onto the roof. Only...

The figure grinned, waving to her, and Anna's blood ran cold.

She had never smashed a window in her life, but she did so with all her strength, ignoring the glass lodged in her knuckles and screaming his name as she ran. Making it over and burning her hand on the doorknob, she gripped it until the door gave way. Smoke billowed out.

"Edmund!" she screamed, waving her arm in front of her face to get rid of all the black surrounding her, "Edmund, jesus, please!"

She could see something... him. She could see him across the room. It was him, he was standing there.

_Just standing there._

"Take my hand! Edmund, NOW!" she screamed, her hoarse voice cracking. He took a step forward, god help her, she watched him take a step toward her through the burning furniture-

She felt hands on her shoulders, dragging her back, and she thrashed.

 _"You can go to hell!"_ she screamed, whipping around and expecting to be greeted by Simcoe's ferocious grin. Instead, she looked into Abe's brown ones, searching and full of concern.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled over the crackling flames, "Come on!"

"No, I'm not leaving him," she sobbed, jerking out of his grip and running back, "He's in there, I'm not leaving him, Abe!"

"Who?!" Abe shouted, growling and running after her, "Anna get back here, do not go in there!"

"EDMUND!" she cried, watching the beams topple. Abe grabbed her from behind, picking her up and taking her to the road, where he had left the passenger door open. Closing her door and running to his side, Abe pulled away before Anna could do anything stupid. She touched the window, sobs escaping her in silent gasps.

She watched, as her house faded into the distance, the calm lake displaying the glittering orange reflection.

-0-0-0-

"Anna," Abe started, cutting through the thick silence. From her shotgun seat, Anna continued to stare out the window at the passing trees, tear stains making tracks through the soot on her cheeks. "Anna," Abe tried again, "What were you thinking running into a burning old abandoned house like that?" Anna didn't answer- she almost couldn't hear him. He didn't press.

-0-0-0-

_Hey this is Pegs. Where are you?_

_What happened? U good?_

_Are you okay?_

_If you don't answer I'm going to assume you're in trouble and call the police_

_Anna srsly you're scaring me. You haven't been coming in what's going on?_

_Anna where the hell are you?!_

_Anna, this is John. Peg and I are very worried that you haven't come to work in two days._

_Hey, we visited your place... the door was left open and the house next door was a pile of rubble! WTF happened?!_

_Anna?_

_Anna??_

Anna tossed her phone away, after watching the battery percentage blink from 2%, to 1%, to dead. She didn't care. None of it mattered. She had watched Edmund die, because she couldn't save him. She should have jumped in that fire and dragged him out. Why didn't she?

_Why didn't I?_

"Anna," Abe said gently, coming over. He had her put up in one of their guest bedrooms, and she hadn't even thought to apologize for intruding. Mary must be pissed. Anna couldn't bring herself to care. "You alright? You haven't said a word since I picked you up... you've been sleeping all day, I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." Anna mumbled something, rubbing her eyes. "What?"

"Did you see him?" she whispered hoarsely. She touched her throat gingerly... her voice was worn, even after all these hours, and she could feel the cough rattle her chest from the smoke. Abe blinked.

"Who?"

"My Edmund," Anna muttered, her voice trembling, "He was..." she swallowed, "He was right there..." Abe hesitated, something that looked like discomfort passing over his face.

"Anna?"

"What?"

"Please take a look at this."

Passing a section cut out from a newspaper, Abe gestured to the article, and Anna read over the headline.

_"A Sad Day In Setauket For History Buffs- Whitehall Burns To The Ground In Fluke Blaze."_

Anna swallowed again, dragging her fingers over the paper. "Yes... it was an old house, Edmund told me that..."

"Read," Abe whispered, and Anna glanced back down to the page apprehensively, knowing what she would find. " _Body Discovered"_ or _"Tragic Death,"_ or something. But... that would have been in the headline, wouldn't it?

"What... what is this?" Anna asked, "What am I looking for in this article?"

"Please, just read it, Anna," Abe sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. He looked weary, and perplexed, and it was unsettling her. Looking back down, her eyes followed the ink down the cut-out...

_"Formerly the long-time home of Major Edmund Hewlett, a loyalist in the Revolutionary War, the abandoned house at 34 Lake Street was an inferno waiting to happen, with its old wood and rotting boards-"_

"What?" she laughed, shaking her head, "They... they got the story wrong... they should really get the story right, I mean... it's not very professional..."

"Anna-"

"-Because the house wasn't abandoned, t-they must have been thinking of another one, because it wasn't abandoned-"

"Jesus Anna, please-"

"Don't look at me like that Abraham, _I was there_. I was- I was there, I had tea in his house, he had a piano, he had a _sofa_ -"

But there he was, at the bottom of the page. Her Edmund, dressed in uniform, black and white photograph worthy of a history textbook. MAJOR EDMUND HEWLETT, OF THE ROYAL ARMY. PICTURE TAKEN 1768, 21 YEARS BEFORE HIS...

" _Untimely death in 1789,"_ she breathed.

Anna blinked. She blinked and she blinked and she blinked until she couldn't see the page anymore. Was it even there? Was she even there?

"Hey," Abe said, taking her hands, "Hey, look at me."

How much of this had she dreamed up? Had she been dreaming? He was there, she couldn't have imagine all of that... they had sex. They spoke, _they saw each other every fucking day..._ Simcoe, whatever he had become, was a real presence in that house... everyone in Setauket knew that, didn't they? _But Edmund...?_

Nobody knew what she was talking about when she mentioned him at first. Nobody knew his name, and everyone did a double take when she mentioned his address. Was she really that delusional? All this time, and...

"I'm," Anna stuttered, then looked back down to the page. There, tucked into his breast pocket in the photo, was one small memento:

_Anna's barrette, clipped neatly onto his breast pocket._

"I'll get my things tomorrow," she whispered, "I'll find an apartment here, it doesn't matter where. I'm finished with Setauket."

"You need closure?"

"This is all the closure I need, Abe. Once I get my things, I'm never going back there again." Mary came into the room, eyes downcast.

"Abe, can you go check on dinner?" Giving her an inquisitive look, Abe rose, but Mary avoided his eyes. Once Abe was gone, the blonde looked back up to Anna, who noticed Mary's bright blue eyes. They were guarded, almost unpredictable, and Anna found herself waiting for her to speak.

"Can I bring you some tea, Anna?" she asked softly, placing a hand over hers. Anna took in a breath.

"Do you have Madagascar Vanilla?"

"I think so... it's a nice one."

"It is. It makes me think of home."

She got her things from her house two days later. She declined every offer her friends made her to go along- Caleb, Ben, and Rob were insistent they go for support. Despite their tenacity, she only brought the movers who had a van they could use, and after making a detour on her own to bid her friends goodbye and hand over the lease on her tavern, she made it to 36 Lake Street.

The drapes fluttered in the breeze as she opened her old front door, let it creak as it slowly moved. She took it one step at a time, calmly taking her time to pack her things. By early afternoon, she was ready to leave, and had her boxes together, taking them all outside and placing them on the lawn. No noises, no apparitions to confront her... only a voice, as light as the wind and almost inaudible as she turned her back to leave.

_"Travel safe."_

She closed the door.


End file.
